


Serve And Protect ... With Prejudice

by Traw



Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: Professional jealousy leaves Steve's life hanging in the balance.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenuineSnoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineSnoof/gifts).



> Because it's always fun to start and end each day with a little bit of Steve whump and some Mike angst.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 

The sight of the young driver in the passing unmarked tan police sedan bought a sneer to the SFPD patrolman's face and his hands tightened in rage around the steering wheel as he mumbled curses under his breath. He didn't know just what Stone saw in that young upstart but one thing he knew was Keller had waltzed in and charmed the Homicide lieutenant and taken his promotion.

Only twenty-six, Keller was too young and too inexperienced to be a Homicide assistant inspector. God, the young brat should have been walking a beat and risen through the ranks instead of robbing him of his position just months after going through the academy. Keller was nothing more than just a wet-nosed college boy- far too big for his boots! The patrol officer shook his head in disgust, how Keller had managed to work his way into the good graces of a man like Mike Stone was beyond his understanding.

He growled again. It had taken him thirty years of hard-nosed police work, and where was he? Not in the comfort of the homicide bullpen. No, instead he was still driving a patrol car, chasing doped up kids in stolen cars. And the reason why? A young college upstart, just like Keller, who had cried like a baby when he got a little rough with the arrest.

He shook his head in disgust again as his thoughts returned to the young Homicide inspector. Keller had a lot to learn about real police work. If Stone wouldn’t teach him, then maybe he should.

He glanced into his rear-view mirror. The tan sedan, the one he should rightfully have been driving, was now out of sight.

Turning his attention back to the traffic, he made a silent pledge to himself - If the kid ever needed help then he could ask someone else. Keller didn't deserve his help or his respect - no matter what Norm had said!

SOSF SOSF SOSF

Noticing the SFPD patrol car and its driver, Steve could almost feel the heat of the other man's glare as they passed. He wasn't sure what the officer's problem was but whatever reason for the hostility the other man held against him, it was starting to interfere with their work.

Steve sighed and shook his head, uncertain of how to handle the situation. Only a member of the Homicide team for a couple of months, he had found settling in a difficult process. Uncertain of why Mike had chosen him over several more experienced and qualified officers, Steve felt a little out of his depth.

The trouble he had been having with Bradley was escalating. The uniformed officer seemed to delight in causing him problems whenever they crossed paths, from insubordinate and derogatory remarks about his age, to disobeying a direct order a few days ago. Steve bit his lip as he turned onto Brannan Street. It had taken a lot of quick talking and cajoling to convince Norm not to bring the officer up on disciplinary charges. The SFPD sergeant had not been happy that he had wanted to let the matter drop, and had insisted on talking to the patrolman himself.

His musing was interrupted as the sudden crack of a rifle shot reverberated through the air and his side window exploded, showering him in glass. Hitting the brakes, Steve brought the car to a violent stop in the middle of the road as he pulled his gun free from it holster and dropped down, before lifting his head high enough to scan the area for signs of the gunman. A second shot shattered the windscreen and he flung himself back down onto the seat as he grabbed the mic. He quickly depressed the button and yelled, "Headquarters, this is inspector 8-2. Shots fired. Request immediate assistance- corner of Brannan and 6th Streets.” He ducked lower as he waited for a response as more bullets slammed into the door of the car.

He heard the dispatcher repeat his assistance request and waited tensely for help arrived. His heart began to beat faster as he heard the urgent request repeated again after only one unit responded with an eta of 10 minutes. Steve’s heart beat faster as he tried to flatten himself even more against the seat as another round of bullets slammed into the side of his car. Where was everybody?

He frowned in confusion. He had passed Bradley's unit only a few moments ago- why wasn't he responding? He was sure he had not heard a radio call that might have had the officer caught up in some other case. Why wasn't he responding?

More shots rained down on the car- this time from a different angle and Steve had to curl against the door in an effort not to be shot. The sniper was moving- had him pinned down in no man's land. The calls of other units responding from directly from the station brought little comfort. They were too far away to help.

The sniper's bullets were too close for comfort, and in desperation Steve grabbed the mic again as he demanded, "Bradley, where the hell are you?"

There was no response from the person who should have been his closest assisting unit.

He heard the dispatcher advised him that units were responding but the closest unit was still four minutes away. There had been no more shots, and Steve knew the sniper was moving again. Depressing the mic button again, he drew a deep breath to steady his voice before he warned, "The sniper’s on the move, I don't know where he is. Advise responding units to approach with extreme caution."

Steve swallowed hard aware he had no longer had a choice, if he remained in the car any longer, he would become a sitting duck. Dropping the mic, he drew another deep shuddering breath in an attempt to steady his nerves before he pushed the door open and rolled out of the car. Landing crouched beside the car, he quickly scanned the roofs of the buildings surrounding him, hoping to see some movement, a glint, anything, that would tell him where the sniper was.

Seeing no sign of his attacker, the young inspector glanced across to the nearest doorway and safety. In the distance, he could hear approaching sirens but the sudden crack of a rifle and the shard shards of metal from the car door close to his head warned him of the danger he was still in. It was now or never! He could not remain where he was.

Crouching low, Steve launched himself from behind the small protection of the car door and sprinted toward the doorway that suddenly seemed so far away.

He heard the sound of gunfire ringing out behind him and felt the burn of shrapnel as it bit into his legs as the sniper tracked his desperate flight to safety. Reaching the open doorway, he fell inside, crawling behind the solid protection of the inside wall. Catching his breath, he forced himself up onto his feet and with a quick glance at the frightened faces watching him from behind overturned tables, he turned back towards the door. Ignoring the tremors that shook his body, he cautiously peered outside with his gun ready, searching for the gunman as the first squad car skidded to a halt about fifty yards away.He couldn’t let the officers walk into the kill zone. Jumping from the safety of the doorway he waved them off shouting, "Get back!"

Steve suddenly jerked as a bullet slammed into his chest. He was thrown backwards by the impact, his body hitting the cold tiled floor with a crash. He felt a deep burning sensation deep in his chest and heard the terrified screams of a woman nearby intermingled with the sirens outside.

The SFPD officer slammed the car into reverse and spun the tires as the unit lurched backwards. Getting on the radio, he advised the other responding units to use caution in their approach, and avoid the intersection of Brannan and 6th streets.

Unable to breathe, Steve relaxed into the silent darkness that beckoned him, no longer aware of the sirens or shots that echoed outside before the excited yell of "I've got him!" echoed in the street.

Gun drawn and aimed, Tom Kohen cautiously approached the sniper who now lay sprawled on the hot pavement, a dark puddle of blood slowly spreading out from beneath the man’s body, his rifle still clutched loosely in his hand. The glazed, open eyes and the still chest told the uniformed officer that the man was no longer a threat but keeping his gun trained on the motionless suspect, Tom kicked the rifle out of the sniper's reach before he knelt down and pressed his fingers to the man's throat. "He’s dead!" He mumbled as he looked up at his partner who stood backing him up a few feet behind as he rose and looked towards the doorway where he could see the body of the Homicide inspector lying on the floor of the small cafe.

The amount of blood that stained the front of the fallen inspector's shirt and was pooling around Steve’s motionless body galvanized the third patrol officer, who had reached the young Homicide inspector first, into immediate action. Pressing down on the wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding, he shouted to Tom, "I need help over here. Fast!"

Instantly Tom and his partner were at Steve's side, helping the other SFPD officer carry him toward the nearest radio car. Sliding the limp body onto the back seat, Tom jumped in next to him as his partner slammed the car into drive and grabbed the mic, “Headquarters…This is Unit 12... advise I'm rolling Code 3 to the hospital from Brannan and 6th Streets with an injured officer. I need units to block the intersections between this location and San Francisco General. Also request coroner to scene. Suspect is dead.”

As the car accelerated away, Tom could hear the reassuring calls of the other responding units over the radio as they arrived at the intersections. Knowing that their mad dash for the hospital would not be impeded, he held the young Homicide inspector a little tighter as he whispered, “Hang on, Steve, I need you to hang on for a couple of more minutes, buddy, we’re almost there.


	2. Chapter 2

The soft background chatter from the police radio sitting on his desk caught Lee's attention and the Homicide inspector straightened up on his seat, as he heard Steve's voice alert Headquarters to shots fired and request for immediate assistance. Jumping up from his desk, he hurried across to Mike’s closed office door and opened it, "Steve's under fire. He's requesting back up - but so far no one has responded!"

The atmosphere was thick with tension as Mike followed Lee out into the bullpen to find the rest of the officers crowded around the police radio, waiting for someone to answer Steve’s desperate calls. For a few terrible seconds the silence was deafening before numerous units announced that they were responding from the station.

"Where is he?" Mike demanded, pausing only long enough to hear the calls of the responding units before he turned and ran towards the door with several officers close on his heels.

"Corner of Brannan and 6th." Bill answered as the phone on Mike’s desk began to ring.

"Someone tell Headquarters that we are responding!" Mike called over his shoulder as he ran out of the office aware that the phone call would be Headquarters informing him of the incident and that a Homicide inspector was involved. Running down the stairs, Mike ordered. “Bill, I want you to enter Brannan Street by the north end, Lee and I will enter Brannan Street by the south."

“Will do, Mike!” Bill acknowledged as they ran down the stairs and out into the police parking lot to where their cars were parked.

SOSFSOSFSOSF

The closer they got to their destination, the more snarled the traffic became, the intense police activity bringing vehicular movement in all directions to a virtual standstill. Growling under his breath, Mike grabbed the mic and demanded an update only to be told that no units had yet reached the scene and Keller was not responding to radio calls. Mike's grip tightened into a stranglehold on the steering wheel, his fear and frustration nearly getting the better of him as he tried to force his way through the unmoving traffic. “Where the Hell is everyone?” he asked as the only calls over the police radio were still just units who were responding.

It seemed like a lifetime before a unit finally advised he was 10-97 at the location. Mike could hear his heart pounding as he held his breath, waiting for someone to advise conditions. Finally, he heard the call that he was waiting for, a unit had arrived and confirmed that Steve was safe for the moment. The sniper was on the rooftop and for all responding units to use caution.

Several more units began to advise that they had also reached the danger zone and Mike relaxed a little with the knowledge that his young partner was no longer alone. Calming his panic a little, he waited to hear what areas were being cordoned off and who was going to coordinate the search for the suspect but his momentary minute of relief was shattered as he heard the desperate call of Unit 12, advising Headquarters that they were transporting a critically wounded officer to the hospital and that the sniper was deceased. Mike's mouth went dry and his hands turned to ice. A unit transporting an injured officer only happened when the situation was too critical to wait for an ambulance.

"Shit!” Lee murmured as he closed his eyes and silently prayed for the wounded officer's life.

Snatching up the mic, Mike demanded more information. His demand for answers was fulfilled when Unit 12 responded informing him the wounded officer they were transporting was Inspector Keller. He swallowed hard and managed to grunt out an acknowledgement before requesting a patch to Bill ordering him to continue to the scene as he and Lee diverted to the hospital.

He listened as one unit after another advised which intersection that they were blocking to allow the critically injured officer the fastest transport possible to the hospital. Every time the unit transporting Steve passed a blocked intersection the officer at that location advised they had come through, so Mike knew exactly where they were and exactly when they arrived at San Francisco General.

Seeing a break in the traffic, the Homicide lieutenant swerved his sedan into the opposite lane of traffic and raced towards San Francisco General Hospital only a few city blocks away, managing to arrive at the ER just as the transporting unit arrived. Squealing the sedan to the curb, Mike jumped out and raced across to the patrol car, with Lee close behind him, as the limp, blood-soaked body of his young partner was swiftly placed on a gurney.

He only caught a quick glance at the white face and the bloodied chest before Steve was whisked inside surrounded by medical staff who shouted orders as they moved through the sliding doors and the two officers who had made the desperate dash with their wounded colleague.

Following quickly behind, Mike was blocked at the emergency examination room by a nurse who ordered him to wait in the waiting room for an update before the door swung shut.

SOSFSOSFSOSF

Entering the small waiting room, Bill could sense the fear and tension radiating from the two men who waited anxiously for word on their colleague’s condition inside the room. He already knew from officers from the scene that Steve had been hit in the chest and that their opinions were the young inspector was extremely lucky to have survived the trip to the hospital. The look on his two colleagues’ faces told him that Steve’s condition had not been exaggerated. His heart fell as Mike turned around, the naked fear and worry evident in his friend’s face as he asked hesitantly, “How’s Steve?”

"They’ve taken him up to the operating room. His condition is critical. Doc says the bullet has collapsed his lung and nicked a vein. They are trying to get the hemorrhaging under control- it’s touch and go at the moment.”

They stood in silence for several minutes before Bill suggested they sit down and he would get some coffee. Mike nodded absently as he lowered himself into one of the uncomfortable chairs in the all too familiar waiting room. He could still hear the confusion Steve's voice over the police scanner as Steve desperately asked where everyone was, and in his mind’s eye he could see the fear on the face of his closest friend as Steve faced the sniper alone.

Clearing his throat, Bill glanced worriedly at Lee before he returned his attention back to Mike. “Umm, the scene is all cleared up, Mike.” he began softly as he reached into his pocket and withdrew his notebook, opening it to the correct page before he continued with his report. "The sniper has been identified as Michael Homes, age twenty-eight, single, unemployed, lived with his parents. Norm has already notified them of his death. They told Norm that Michael was discharged from San Francisco General’s Psychiatric Unit two months ago where he was treated for Paranoid Schizophrenia and drug abuse. The mother claims that he had only been out of hospital for two hours before he took another hit of Heroin and had been refusing to take his medication ever since. She also told Norm that in the last few days his symptoms had returned and he was convinced that he was being followed. She was in the process of trying to get him re-admitted after she discovered that he had bought a gun because she was scared that he was paranoid enough to try and kill someone with it.”

“And he almost did.” Lee murmured as Bill nodded his head.

Mike tried to listen to Bill's report, but must of what the inspector said went right past him. The suspect, who never should have been on the streets in the first place, was dead. The only thing on his mind was Steve and at the moment nothing else mattered. He nodded in response but his attention was diverted as the waiting room door opened and the surgeon slowly entered the room, his surgical cap still on his head and the surgical mask he had worn during the emergency operation still hanging around his neck. Not even waiting for the exhausted physician to walk to where they were seated, Mike stood up and hurried across to meet him as he asked, “How is he, Doc?”

“He’s weak but he has an excellent chance of recovery barring no complications.” An audible release of three held breaths greeted the optimistic report with relief as the doctor continued. “He’s a very lucky young man, a fraction of an inch to the left...” The doctor shook his head, still unable to believe just how lucky his patient was, as he went on with his report, “The bullet hit his right lung, causing it to collapse and just missing his heart. The bullet nicked a vein as it tore through his lung and that’s what caused the severe hemorrhaging. If it wasn't for the quick actions of the officers on the scene and the way they assessed the situation and transported him in the patrol car without waiting for the ambulance, I doubt Inspector Keller would have made it into surgery.”

“But he’s going to make it?” Mike asked again, wanting, no, needing the reassurance that Steve would recover.

“With some rest and some recovery time he should be back on his feet before you know it.” The surgeon smiled, “They are just transferring him up to the ICU.”

The three inspectors exchanged small smiles of relief as Mike spoke for them all. "Thanks Doc. That's the best news we could hear. When can we see him?"

Glancing down at his watch, the surgeon looked back at the three worried men and grinned. “Now if you like but you can only stay with him for a few minutes. He needs his rest.”

SOSF SOSF SOSF

Entering the small ICU room, the three inspectors were shocked at the sight of their youngest colleague and friend. The young man looked closer to death than on the road to recovery that surgeon had reassured them he was on only a few scant minutes ago. A myriad of tubes were connected to the still pale figure lying in the bed, some disappeared beneath the sheets while others emerged from the stark white dressings that covered Steve’s chest, an oxygen mask covered the lower half of his face, a heart monitor beeped quietly on a table beside the bed and two bags of IV fluids hung above the bed, their tubes running to both arms resting on the clean sheets.

Mike hesitated as he approached the pale, still man in the bed while Bill and Lee waited for their turn. The heart monitor beeped quietly as Mike picked up the cool, still hand. "You're going to be okay, Buddy boy, the doc said you’re going to be fine.” Mike shifted his feet as he cleared his throat and gently squeezed Steve’s hand as he said softly. "I know it must have seemed like forever before help arrived, but don't worry, I'm going to find out where everyone was, and any unit that was in the field who did not answer your assistance request is going to have me to answer to. I promise you that I am going to will find out why it took so damn long, Steve! Now I want you to rest, you hear me, Buddy boy, and I will be back as soon as I have some answers!”

Blinking back the tears of rage at what had happened, Mike released Steve’s hand and turned away from the bed, hesitating only long enough to inform his other inspectors that he was going to Byrant Street before he headed towards the door.

Lee and Bill nodded, each silently relieved that they were not one of the SFPD officers on duty this afternoon as they watched their upset lieutenant hurry out of the small ICU room.

SOSF SOSF SOSF

Shutting the door firmly behind him, Mike sat down on the hard-backed wooden chair as he watched the duty sergeant, Ken Dann, fiddle with the large reel-to-reel tape recorder that was built into the wall of the office. Reaching behind him, the sergeant grabbed the twelve-inch-wide reel and snapped it solidly into place, threading the tape into the adjoining empty reel before flipping the switch. The reel slowly began to turn, and with it, the sound of calls being dispatched.

Sitting on the edge of his desk, Ken and Mike both leaned slightly forward as they listened intently to the calls. Everything was calm and routine until Steve’s tense voice broke in requesting assistance regarding shots fired. Both men stared intently at the slowly turning reel as the dispatcher’s repeated broadcast of the assistance request was met with a disturbing silence. One patrol unit advised he was responding from the far side of the city with an eta of ten minutes. Mike clenched his fists as he heard the desperation in Steve’s voice asking where Bradley was. Seconds later there were numerous units responding from the station, but in a ‘shots fired’ situation, both knew that a few seconds can feel like a life time.

It seemed like forever before the first unit advised he had arrived at the location, followed by several other units seconds later. The area was quickly cordoned off and the search for the suspect in progress when the sound of a siren shattered the tense atmosphere in the room causing both men to jump slightly. A patrol unit advised the suspect was dead and that he was rolling Code 3 to the hospital with an injured officer and requesting assisting units to block the intersections, allowing him to get there as fast as possible. Mike found himself holding his breath until the unit said he was at the hospital, at which point Ken reached up and snapped off the switch.

Mike straightened back up in the chair and leveled his gaze at the desk sergeant. “I want to know where everybody was and why it took so long for help to arrive.”

“Mike, it was shift change. We only had two units in the field…”

“Well then why didn’t both units acknowledge? I only heard one. Where was the other one?” Before Ken could answer, Mike slammed his hand on the desk, causing the papers to jump and a loose paperclip to fall to the floor. “I want the log of every officer who was working when Steve requested assistance. I don’t care what they were doing. There is nothing that takes precedence over an assistance request.” Rising from his chair, Mike demanded, “I want those log sheets on my desk by the end of the day.” before he turned and walked out of the room, leaving the duty sergeant staring at the empty doorway that he had just exited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> My other WIP 'Damned If You Do And Damned If You Don't' will be updated later today. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Grabbing another log sheet from the pile on Bill’s desk, Lee glanced at it before he shook his head in horror , “It took the guys from the station a good ten minutes to reach Steve’s location!”

“Yeah, a lifetime, Man, but on the positive side, once the request was announced at the station, everyone rolled, both those officers just coming on duty as well as those just getting off.” Bill quietly reminded Lee as he remembered seeing officers at the scene wearing just their Sam Browne and civilian clothes. Reaching for another log sheet he continued, “Homes couldn’t have picked a better time to go on a shooting rampage. Only two units on the road… no one he shot at had a chance!”

“So, Mike doesn’t think that Homes was gunning specifically for Steve?” Lee asked softly.

“No, there was nothing in either’s background that linked them together and even if there had have been, there was just no way that Homes could have known or predicted that Steve would be driving down Brannan Street at that time.” Bill shook his head, “It looks like Steve was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Homes wanted to shoot up the town and he didn’t care who he shot at!”

“Damn!” Lee nodded as he placed the log sheet he held in his hand on the pile for all ready checked and reached for another, glancing at the name at the top – Bradley. Reading the log, Lee frowned and looked up at Bill, his unease easily readable upon his face as he spoke, “Bradley was one of the two units on the road at the time of the shooting.” He began hesitantly as he glanced back down at the sheet, ensuring that he had not mistaken what he had just read.

Looking up at his colleague, Bill nodded, “Right…why?”

Lee glanced back up disturbed by what he had just read, “Well he logged in at Tenderloin at 1330 hrs for a routine traffic stop and then there’s nothing more until 1420 hrs where he logs in reaching Brannan Street - that’s twenty minutes after the shooting! Where was he and what was he doing all that time while Steve was waiting for back up? “

“That’s what Mike is going to be asking!” Bill answered angrily as they rose from their chairs and headed to Mike’s office.

SOSFSOSFSOSF

"Bradley - where the hell are you?" The desperation in Steve’s voice tore at Mike’s heart as he paused the tape and rewound it before pressing play allowing the anxious plea to reverberate around the office again. "Bradley - where the hell are you?" The Homicide lieutenant hit the rewind button a third time, hitting the play button as he silently listened to his young partner’s confused and frightened demand. Leaning closer to the tape recorder, Mike frowned as he listened to those six simple words again. "Bradley - where the hell are you?" Mike’s frown deepened, it sounded as if Steve believed that the SFPD officer was close by- but why? And if Bradley was, then why didn’t he respond?

Lee still had Bradley's log sheet in his hand as he and Bill knocked on the door before entering their lieutenant’s office knocked and stepped into Mike's office and stood quietly listening to Steve’s call for assistance as Mike rewound it and played it again. The desperation in their young colleague's voice caused them, to once again, to hold their breath, and Lee’s grip on the piece of paper he was holding in his hand, tightened.

Mike snapped off the tape with a loud click as he looked up at Lee and Bill and asked, confused, “Why was he asking for Bradley?"

Bill cleared his throat, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms as Lee sat down on the chair in front of Mike’s desk, "Bradley is one of the two units who were in the field when Steve came under fire. I guess Steve thought he must be nearby."

“I checked his log for the time of the shooting, Mike,” Lee interrupted, his anger evident as he continued, “He reported in at Tenderloin at 1330 hrs and then nothing until 1420 when he reported in at the scene! Don’t know where he was for almost an hour!”

Mike stared at Lee in disbelief, “He’s missing for almost an hour?”

Lee nodded as Mike hit play on the tape recorder again and waited to hear if Bradley responded at all to Steve’s assistance call. The three men held their breaths waiting to see if Bradley even acknowledged the request for assistance call but the silence from the SFPD officer was even louder than the silence within the room, only broken as other SFPD units began to respond to the call. Snapping off the tape in disgust as the recording ended, Mike looked up at Bill and asked, “What do you know about Bradley?”

“He’s trouble, Mike, not liked by many of the guys.” Bill started quietly, “A real cowboy out on the streets.”

"And he doesn’t like Steve," Lee interrupted glancing up at Bill who nodded his agreement before he looked across the desk at Mike and added, “He believes that Steve stole his promotion to inspector and his opportunity to be your partner and he hasn't made a secret about how he feels."

“So, Bradley has a problem with Steve?” Mike asked, frowning as he looked out at his partner’s empty desk before he looked back first at Lee and then Bill as he asked “Why didn’t Steve say something to me about it?”

"Steve wanted to try and handle it on his own, Mike.” Lee quickly informed the angry man.

“And Norm has had some words with Bradley about his attitude,” Bill added, "But it doesn't seem to make any difference and sure hasn't improved his attitude toward Steve."

Mike looked again at the log sheet lying in front of him. Anger rising in his chest as he stared at the empty time frame where his closest friend was pinned down waiting for help...and no one came. “So, Bradley may have deliberately ignored the call?”

Lee and Bill both nodded, although neither inspector wanted to believe that an officer could ignore another officer’s call for help, both agreed with Mike’ suspicions that Bradley had deliberately done so and had almost cost Steve his life. “Lee, contact the desk sergeant and tell him to send up Bradley, I want to talk to him about where he was and what he was doing when Steve was pinned down and he'd better have a damn good reason for why he didn't back Steve up!”

“On it, Mike!” Lee answered as he rose from his chair and hurried out of the room.

Turning back to Bill, Mike ordered, “And I want to speak to Norm as well!”

Bill nodded silently as he turned and followed Lee out of the office, closing the door softly behind him.

Looking out through the glass pane of his door, Mike stared at out at Steve’s desk, as questions about this afternoon’s shooting raced through his head. He needed to hear what Norm had to say about what he knew about Bradley’s hatred of Steve and just how far would Bradley go? Not responding to an assistance request was not something most people would ever consider, regardless of how they felt about the person asking for help. Professionalism...if nothing else came before personal grievances, you don't leave someone stranded alone in the face of danger.

Mike swallowed hard as he reached across and rewound the tape again listening to Steve’s desperate voice asking Bradley where he was, his anger rising with his disgust that a fellow officer might have intentionally ignored the plea. He knew that there were some officers and inspectors in SFPD who were not happy to have missed out on being promoted to or being transferred across to Homicide but how the Hell did he, Roy or Rudy manage to miss something like this?!

SOSF SOSF SOSF

Lee sighed as he slowly hung up the phone and headed back to Mike’s office. He gave a brief knock before he opened the door and entered. “Bradley’s already off shift, Mike. I called his house and his wife says that he hasn’t arrived home yet. home. She says that she doesn’t know where he is or when he’ll be back.”

Mike nodded but before he could reply, Bill hurried into his office with Norm following close behind. "Then you make sure he gets the word that I want him here first thing in the morning." Mike told Lee as he turned his attention to the two men who had just entered the room.

“You wanted to see me, Mike?” the uniformed sergeant asked as he entered the office.

Mike nodded as Norm sat down, “I’m wondering just what can you tell me about Officer Bradley?"

"Well," Norm began slowly as he leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. "He's been around for 30 years. He hasn't got the cleanest record, a few force complaints that were investigated. Some were proven and some were unsubstantiated, but none were unfounded, which is kind of unusual. Makes you wonder what really happened."

“So, he’s a bully out on the streets?” Mike frowned aware that some of the older officers on the force still had held onto the old attitude of a clip behind the ears was better punishment then charging the offender. Mike looked thoughtfully across at Norm who nodded, before he asked quietly, "Do you think he has gone back and threatened or intimidated people who have filed complaints against him?"

"It’s always possible. If he scared them enough, they'd back down on the complaint." Norm answered slowly, “Unfortunately he covers his tracks well. So far none of the complaints have stuck. They have either been withdrawn before charges can be brought against him or else modified by the complainant to make the original complaint less serious but so far none of the complainants have told us why they have changed their minds.”

"Maybe we should go back and talk to them again." Bill suggested as he looked across at Mike. “Make sure they understand that he doesn't know about the investigation and can’t hurt them."

Nodding his approval, Mike watched the SFPD sergeant closely as he asked, “How does Bradley get along with Steve?”

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Norm glanced across at Lee and Bill, unsure of just how much Mike already knew. Bill nodded his encouragement and the SFPD sergeant turned back to Mike and sighed before he answered honestly, “He hates Steve, Mike, and he makes no bones about it, he’s quick to criticize everything Steve does.”

Leaning forward, Mike frowned, “Why?”

Norm shook his head, “It’s crazy, Mike, he seems to believe that Steve robbed him of his promotion to Homicide. He resents the fact that Steve is far more qualified than he was and often complains that Steve is only a snot-nosed college kid, still wet behind the ears, who waltz right in with his college degree and stole the position out from under him.”

“So, he’s jealous?” Mike glanced at Bill before he returned his attention to Norm and asked. "Has he ever confronted Steve?"

Norm shifted uncomfortably before he nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, Mike, he did the other day." Taking a deep breath, he rushed on aware that his next words were going to break a solemn promise that he had made to Steve just days before. “It happened when you let Steve run the investigating into that fatal armed robbery at the pawn shop on Valencia. Bradley was one of the responding officers and Steve asked him to take a statement from a potential witness. Bradley's reaction was rude and totally unprofessional. He told Steve that he was not taking orders from a snotty nosed college boy and if Steve wanted the interview done then he could do it himself.”

Mike heard Lee softly gasp at Bradley’s insubordination but his eyes never left Norm’s face as he pushed to find out more about the problems that his young partner was having with the older, uniformed officer, "And what did Steve do?"

"Steve was calm, Mike, he tried to smooth it over. He knew it wasn't the time or the place for a confrontation, but I know Steve didn't call Bradley out on it later." Norm admitted quietly. “I spoke to Steve about what happened later, tried to talk him into taking disciplinary action but Steve refused saying that Bradley needed time to adjust to not getting his promotion too inspector or Homicide. He also said that he expected some rough patches with some of the older officers.”

"Why wasn't I informed?" Mike asked tersely.

“Because Steve asked me not to tell you, Mike, I think he just wanted to handle it his own way.” Norm shifted again, uncomfortable under the scrutiny. "I didn't want to add to the problem by usurping Steve's authority and going to you, but I did talk to Bradley myself and told him his conduct would not be tolerated."

“And how did Bradley react?”

“He was his normal arrogant self, nodded appropriately and said ‘Yes Sir’ in all the right places but I doubt he even listened to what I said.” Norm answered angrily, “He has an attitude problem, Mike, that is driving me crazy!”

"And from what I've seen of Bradley," Bill added, "I don't think his attitude has changed. He was rude to Steve the other day when we were investigating the Shinman case when Steve instructed him to collect some evidence. I had the distinct feeling the only reason he carried out the order was because I was there. I spoke to Steve about it afterwards but all he said was he was trying to get the situation under control. He didn’t want you involved, he wanted to try and deal with it on his own.”

"Steve’s young, Mike, and very new to a position with this much authority. Some people in his position would be too heavy, too full of themselves. Steve is just the opposite. He's an excellent cop but he's also a nice guy.” Norm tried to defend the wounded inspector.

Mike nodded, “He’s going to need some time to grow and get the experience he needs." Glancing at the men around him he added, "And we'll be here to back him up until he does. Which brings us back to the original issue that I want to find out about what happened out there on the streets this afternoon when Steve was pinned down by that snipper. Where was Steve's backup? Did Bradley deliberately ignore the call for assistance?"

The three other officers glanced at each other before returning their attention back to Mike as Norm answered the question on their behalf, “I certainly hope not Mike but at the moment I can’t honestly say that I believe he didn’t. I’m afraid that it’s quite possible that he did.” Unsurprised with the honest answer, Mike nodded, “I want Bradley in my office first thing in the morning but now I want the three of you to go home and get some rest. There is nothing more we can do tonight.”

Slowly rising to their feet, the three men bid their 'Good nights' and headed towards the door, halting for a moment as Lee turned and asked, “Are you going home as well, Mike?”

“I think I’ll head over to the hospital, check on Steve before I head home.” Mike admitted softly, “I know the doctor has him heavily sedated but…”

Lee nodded silently in understanding before he turned and followed the others out.

SOSF SOSF SOSF

Biting her bottom lip in fear, Tia watched the agitated SFPD officer warily as he paced the small confines of her living room muttering something about that cop Keller again and how the cop who had stolen his ‘BIG’ promotion had now managed to get himself shot. She frowned in dazed confusion as he ranted how he was going to be held responsible for not backing the spoiled little college boy up when the snotty nosed kid got himself in trouble. Stone was already screaming about the brat being shot and had demanded the logs of every officer on duty at the time. And what if the kid talked – told Stone that he had passed him moments before he was shot? He growled again and kicked the chair, frightening her more with his increasing rage.

Cowering near the door watching Bradley’s insane anger grow, she again found herself wishing that she had chosen Jail rather than the ‘solution’ that he had offered her months before when he had pulled her over for speeding and unlicensed driving. She knew as soon as he had turned on his lights and siren that the only place that she would go that day was directly to jail, several warrants and unpaid fines for drug use and prostitution would ensure her incarceration.

She had initially been extremely grateful when he had offered her salvation- a deal- he would forget the traffic tickets and find a way for the warrants and unpaid fines to mysteriously disappear if she would have sex with him. She shook her head and shivered, wrapping her arms around her emaciated body. What she had initially thought would be a onetime tryst had developed into a full affair not of her choosing, the offer of a free supply of drugs and the threat of unpaid fines and warrants continually dangled over her head like an axe ready to drop, entrapping her to this cop forever. Jail almost looked like a welcome alternative to escape the terror that had become her life – almost- but she feared even worse the dreadful indignities that he promised he could get his fellow officers to inflict on her during her arrest and incarceration at the SFPD holding cells. Part of her whispered that he was all talk, full of bluff about the power he wielded within SFPD, that not all cops were like he was, ¬that in fact the majority of them were decent but a tiny frightened voice screamed in her mind why take the chance- better the devil you know.

She jumped as he suddenly stopped pacing and turned towards her, a small menacing smile tugging at his thin lips as he stepped the two steps to reach her. She tried not to wince as he grabbed the top of her arms and pulled her closer, his fetid breath almost gagging her as he began to speak.

“Stone doesn’t know you! He doesn’t know about us!” He grinned as he stared at her for a minute, almost as if seeing her for the first time. A look of distaste flickered across his face but was quickly hidden as he continued. “And he’s not going to know because as far as he will know we are complete strangers, right?” He growled squeezing her arms even tighter. She moaned in pain and nodded silently, not certain just what he was planning but aware it was better to wait to be told than to ask as he began to outline his plan, “He’s going to want to know where I was when that brat got shot so I’m going to tell him that I was with you and when his inspectors come tomorrow and ask you, this is what you’re going to say!”


	4. Chapter 4

The sun’s morning rays were peeking through the window when Mike entered the Intensive Care room where his young partner now rested. Last night, Steve had been kept heavily sedated after the emergency operation and had not stirred when he sat with him until the early hours of the morning. This morning on his arrival the nursing staff informed him that doctor had already been in and checked the patient and had lowered the sedation. In fact, the young inspector was already showing signs of awakening.

In the soft diffused sunlight filtering in the room, Mike could see the improvement in the patient immediately, the grey complexion that had lingered after the operation was now gone and although extremely pale, Steve no longer looked as if he was on death’s doorstep. The young man’s breathing, although still ragged, no longer sounded as if he had to fight for each breath.

As he stepped closer to the bed, he was pleased and surprised to see the tired green eyes, that yesterday he feared had closed forever, watching his every move. He smiled warmly and placed his hand gently on top of the still too cool arm resting on the top of the sheets. ”Hey Buddy Boy.” He whispered.

The younger man blinked and licked his dry lips before he breathlessly answered with a voice so weak it was almost impossible to hear. “Mike.”

“The doc says you’re good for a full recovery, Steve. A few weeks rest and you will be as good as new.” Mike said softly, wanting to reassure Steve that he would be fine.

The young man nodded and looked away before he looked back at his boss and swallowed hard, the confusion and hurt written clearly on his face as he whispered weakly, “Why didn’t… anyone ... respond, … Mike?”

Mike's heart broke at the whispered words and he hurried to reassure the upset young man, “They did, Buddy boy, I’m sorry it took so long. It was change of shift and there were only two units on the streets. The guys at the station responded as soon as they could …”

“What about… Bradley?” Steve asked, “He was… less than a …minute away. Why…didn’t he…respond?”

“Bradley was that close?” Mike asked shocked at Steve’s words, “Are you sure, Steve?”

“I…passed him…just a …few seconds…before,” Steve panted, the heart monitoring beeps increasing as Steve spoke, “I called… for help…but no…body …answered…I waited…for some…one to come…” He murmured as his eyes slid shut and he lost his fight to stay awake.

“Everybody responded, Steve.” Mike whispered to the unconscious man “People getting off work, people just starting... as soon as it was announced at the station no one stayed behind. Why Bradley was the only one to ignore your call, the answer to that I just don’t know at the moment, Buddy Boy, but I promise you I will find out!” Mike shook his head and frowned as he fell silent and stared down at his friend, as questions swirled within his head. Why didn’t he respond?’ Why didn’t he? It was a question Steve deserved an honest answer to! Squeezing the arm under his hand, Mike whispered, “I’m going to find out why he didn’t Steve, I promise you and he had better have a damn good reason!” he promised before he turned and left the room, determined today he would find the reason.

SOSF SOSF SOSF

Bradley sat down at the far end of the large wooden table and snickered to himself as the words, "Once upon a time..." crossed his mind. It only took a few minutes to weave a story about being flagged down by a distraught woman and how he had been inside a building and away from his car radio, deciding to add that he had not been aware of an assistance request, but had responded as soon as he found out. Looking over the report and carefully double-checking the time of the observation and the time he left, he got a file number and dropped the report into the sergeant's tray.

The duty sergeant glanced at the report and then noticed the date of occurrence.

"Why didn't you turn this in yesterday?"

Bradley gave a thin smile as he leaned on the sergeant's desk. "With that Homicide guy getting involved in the shooting," he shrugged, "I got busy. But here it is now. No harm, no foul."

The sergeant looked over the report, stamped it, and tossed it in the "file" tray as he warned. "Okay, but don't make a habit of it."

"I won't, Sarge."

'That clinches my alibi,' Bradley thought smugly as he retreated out the door.

He had only taken a few steps towards the Briefing Room for morning report when he heard Norm call his name. Turning impatiently, he waited for the older man to reach him before he answered cordially, “What can I do for you Sarge?”

“You are to report to Lieutenant Stone immediately.” Norm ordered sharply, his stomach churning with disgust and anger that this man may have deliberately ignored Steve’s desperate calls for assistance yesterday.

Bradley frowned in annoyance before he glanced down at his watch and then looked back at Norm’s stern face, “But Sarge, I have to get to roll call…” He began.

“That wasn’t a request that was an order!” Norm growled. “And if I was you, I wouldn’t leave Stone waiting. I can assure you he isn’t in a happy mood! Now get going!”

"Sure, Sarge," feigning a look of confused surprise on his face, "Do you know what he wants to see me for?"

“He’s interviewing the units on duty yesterday when Steve Keller was ambushed. And all I can say is you had better have a damn good excuse why you didn’t respond!”

Bradley stiffened at the accusation. "I was out on an obs. and didn't hear the radio. Check my report if you don't believe me." Looking hurt that Norm would think that, Bradley dropped his eyes and nodded, “I didn’t hear the request Norm, honest. I know Keller and I have had our differences before but you don’t really believe that I could _ever_ ignore a fellow officer’s call for help no matter _who_ they are?”

Norm eyed the officer standing in front of him, unsure exactly what to think. This man, despite his occasionally questionable ethics, this man had been a cop for a long time. In all his years Norm had _never_ heard of anyone deliberately ignoring an assistance request and, in all fairness, he had no real proof that Bradley had done so now. Everything he said made sense. He shook his head, “At the moment there are more questions than answers about just what went wrong yesterday. You had better get upstairs to Homicide, the lieutenant’s waiting for you.”

"Sure, Sarge, you know I'll do anything I can to help. But frankly," he adjusted his Sam Browne, "Maybe the lieutenant needs to accept that there was just nobody out there. It was change of shift and with only two units on the road, we just can’t be everywhere!”

“We know you can't be everywhere," Norm said, trying to keep the irritation from his voice. "But you had to be _somewhere_ , and we want to know where.

“I see,” Bradley growled, “Blame the boys in blue, maybe Keller’s inexperience had a major part to play in what happened as well." He turned and walked away, a small smile playing on his lips as he sensed Norm staring after him.

SOSF SOSF SOSF

Bradley walked casually into the Homicide bullpen and headed towards Stone’s office, past the desk that Keller, the know-it-all college boy had stolen from him. Well, maybe this would teach the golden boy a lesson. He might have Stone fooled, but not him. It was inexperience and incompetence that got Keller shot. Maybe now Stone would finally see the truth.

Ignoring the accusing looks from several of the Homicide inspectors, he opened the lieutenant’s office door without knocking and strode into Mike’s office without waiting for an invitation, grunting, “I was told that you wanted to see me, Lieutenant.”

"Shut the door." Mike commanded as he glared up at the uniformed officer who had turned his back on a fellow officer under fire, not offering Bradley the chance to sit down. He was in no mood to mince words as he leaned forward, his eyes boring into Bradley's as he demanded. "Let's have it, Bradley. Where were you when Inspector Keller was requesting assistance?"

Bradley balanced himself on the balls of his feet and tucked his thumbs into his Sam Browne as his eyes met Mike’s. The man behind the desk did not intimidate him as he answered levelly, "I was out on an obs. and away from the radio. As soon as I heard what was going on, I rolled."

"Why isn't it in your log?"

Bradley sighed as though he couldn't believe he had to explain this again. "I rolled to Keller’s location. It was busy and I forgot. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that Inspector Keller said he saw you just minutes before his car was hit by gunfire." Mike rose from his chair, his anger rising.

"Look Lieutenant,” Bradley did his best to look sympathetic, "I know you're upset about your partner getting shot, but it happened at shift change. Most units were still in the station and those of us in the field were tied up." He shrugged. "It just happened. It’s nobody's fault. If you're looking for someone to blame, then maybe you should look at Keller. He's the one who got nailed by the sniper. If he had more experience this probably wouldn't have happened."

“Inspector Keller’s experience has nothing to do with this situation!” Mike roared, his fist slamming down onto the desk causing not only Bradley but also the other officers who were working at their desks in the bullpen to jump in surprise. “I want a full explanation of why you did not follow regulations and left your car without radioing in! And why you were unavailable to acknowledge that call for assistance yesterday. And it had better be good!” Mike growled switching the tape recorder sitting on the desk onto record.

Glancing at the tape recorder, Bradley momentarily considered challenging the lieutenant about overstepping his position with carrying out an investigation into the role he played in regards to Keller’s shooting but decided that he would rather an overprotective Homicide lieutenant with no real bite to do the investigation than Internal Affairs. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he calmly and confidently began his report as Stone had ordered. “I was driving along Leavenworth Street in the Tenderloin at 1330 hrs, that’s 1.30 pm, _sir_!” He added snidely as he saw Mike’s face flush in anger but the Homicide lieutenant remained silent as he continued, “I was flagged down by a young lady clearly in distress, she claimed her ex-boyfriend was threatening her and she wanted him removed from her premises of residence. She was extremely agitated and showed signs of having been assaulted but before I was able to call it in, she returned to her house.

I guess I acted instinctively and left the car to follow her fearing she would be further assaulted instead of following procedure and radioing it in. That was my mistake and if I am to be punished for something than I would rather be punished for protecting a member of the public than follow procedure, wasting precious seconds to radio in my location than have an innocent woman be assaulted or worse…”

He paused dramatically for a moment for effect before continuing, “It took me almost an hour to calm the domestic situation and convince the ex-boyfriend that he needed to leave or else be arrested. By the time I returned to my car, Keller’s request had already been transmitted and the first I knew of the emergency was Unit 12’s announcement that they were transporting Keller to the hospital. I rolled immediately to the scene. I believe I arrived on the scene at 1415 hrs.”

“1420 hrs” Mike corrected coldly as he reached for pen and paper. “I want the name and address of this young lady in so much distress that you claim to have been occupied with at the time of the shooting.”

The SFPD officer shrugged and pulled out his notebook, flicking through a few pages before he looked up and answered, “The victim’s name was Tia Lonkika and her address is 1537 Leavenworth Street. I was flagged down at 1332 hrs and left the scene at 1410 hrs. It’s all in my report, Sir, if you wish to check it.”

Mike smiled benignly, “Oh, I will check your report after we speak to the ‘victim’ and if I find out that you are lying and ignored Keller’s call, I will be speaking to you again. Count on it!” He assured the younger man as he reached across and hit the stop button. Bradley shrugged and nodded, expecting the reply but froze as Mike continued coldly, “Also Inspector Keller is your superior officer and if I am made aware of any more incidents of insubordination towards him from you again, I will step in and bring you up on disciplinary charges even if my inspector won’t!”

A look of pure hate flickered across the SFPD officer’s face but was quickly hidden behind a cold sneer as he nodded and asked, “Can I go now, Sir?”

Mike nodded and silently waved the officer out, watching in disgust as Bradley turned and sauntered out of the room seemingly unconcerned at his threat. He waited for a few minutes until he saw the man leave through the outer door of the bullpen before he got up and hurried out to Bill’s desk. “Bill, I want to you to go and interview a woman who apparently flagged Bradley over yesterday in the Tenderloin. Her name is Tia Lonkika and her address is 1537 Leavenworth. Check with her the time she flagged him over, the reason and how long he was there and then get back here as fast as you can.”

“Done, Mike,” Bill nodded as he stood up and snagged his coat from the back of his chair before he turned and hurried out of the bullpen. “And Lee,” Mike continued turning to face his young inspector who was sitting two desks away, “I want to know everything about Tia Lonkiki and if she has any links to Bradley. And I want to know before Bill gets back!”

“On it, Mike.”

Turning around, Mike headed back into his office, closing the door behind him before he crossed to his desk and rewound the tape in the tape recorder. Pressing play, he turned around to stare at Steve’s empty desk as he began to listen to the interview again.

SOSF SOSF SOSF

Entering the ICU, Bradley looked around, ensuring that his presence had not raised any suspicions from the nursing staff as they went about their duties. He doubted that anyone had even batted an eyelid as he casually wandered down the corridor searching for the right room, after all cops were not an unusual sight with in the hospital, including the ICU, especially in the following days after a ‘fellow’ officer had been injured on duty. His search was rewarded when he spotted the familiar figure of Keller lying in a bed in one of the rooms. With a covert glance to ensure no one was watching, the SFPD officer quickly entered the room and closed the door firmly behind him.

Staring at the sleeping figure in the bed, Bradley shook his head, “Well, the brat has really made a mess of things and has managed to get himself seriously wounded with his incompetence. No wonder why Stone’s so eager to find a scapegoat to blame for the kid’s injuries!” He muttered as he stared at all the tubes and medical equipment that were connected to the patient. “Well, that scapegoat isn’t going to be me! The kid screwed up all by himself and Stone is going to have no choice but to accept that, especially after the brat tells him that he was lying when he said I passed him a few minutes before the shooting!” He muttered angrily to himself as he moved quickly to the side of the bed and reached for the slumbering man.

Grabbing Steve’s shoulder, Bradley gave it a rough shake as he demanded, “Come on, Keller! Wake up!” The only response from the patient was a soft moan and the SFPD officer growled as he shook Steve even harder, bruising the tender skin beneath his grip and rocking the bed as he hissed through clenched teeth, “Come on kid, wake up! We have to talk!”

Steve moaned again and tried to pull away from the pain that was trying to work its way through his murky mind.

Bradley glanced at the closed door. Increasing his already painful grip he shook the groggy patient even harder. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty, I don't have all day!"

His persistence was at last rewarded as Steve slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him in confusion. “M...mike?”

Bradley’s lip curled up in disgust as he released the patient’s shoulder. "No, Golden Boy, it’s not Mike. He’s not here this time for you to tell your dirty little lies to." Steve blinked again trying to get through the drugged confusion in his brain as he tried to focus on the person in front of him. “Bradley?”

“Yeah, Sunshine, the one and only!” The SFPD officer growled menacingly, “And we need to have a little chat about your incompetence and the lies that you told Stone this morning!”

Steve was having a hard time focusing and couldn't make sense of what Bradley was trying to tell him. "What? L-lies? Bradley? Where...where's Mike?"

"You don't need to worry about Stone. You need to worry about me, and we're going to get some things straight right now. You never passed me on the road, and you'd better make sure Stone understands that."

The menacing officer’s words finally broke through the drug haze that held him and Steve shook his head as the memory of what had happened re-emerged, “You’re the one…who’s lying!” He panted as he struggled to sit higher in the bed, “I saw you… pass me a few… minutes before…the… shooting.”

Pushing himself higher on the pillow he gasped as he pulled against the stitched wound in his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to swallow the vertigo that swept over him. "I ... saw... you."

"No, you didn't. You were mistaken and that's exactly what you're going to tell Stone." Bradley corrected the wounded man as he grabbed the front of the hospital gown Steve wore and pulled the patient closer, ignoring the increasing beeps of the heart monitor.

Raising his arm in an attempt to push Bradley away, Steve shook his head more adamantly, “I’m not going… to lie for you… Bradley! We…both know…that you… drove…past…”

“Yeah, I did, Sunshine, and I never bothered to respond to your request for back up but that’s not what you are going to tell Stone because you are going to tell him that you were mistaken!” Bradley smiled malevolently as he pulled Steve even closer. “You see, I have an airtight alibi. I was miles away when you got yourself shot! And you are going to admit that you lied just to try and get me into trouble. After all you have been causing trouble for me ever since you became a big shot and took my position at Homicide!”

Bradley's words had a strange, echoing sound as he tried to make sense of the words. "Your...your position?" The room was beginning to spin and the intense pain in his chest was making it hard to breathe as Bradley tightened his grip, twisting the hospital gown.

“My position?” Bradley grated out through anger-clenched teeth as he began to shake Steve violently, his rage boiling to the surface, “The damn position that you stole from me! I was supposed to be the next Homicide inspector! Not you!” Bradley hissed, his spittle hitting Steve in the face as he shook the young inspector like a broken rag doll, oblivious to the young man’s moans of agony as his body was jerked to and fro. “You think you are so much better than I am! But I showed you yesterday, didn’t I? I showed everyone just how incompetent you are!”

He continued to shake the wounded man until the sound of an alarm close to the bed broke through his rage and he heard running footsteps coming towards the room. Releasing his grip on the now bloodied robe, he allowed Keller’ now limp body to drop heavily back against the pillows as he rose and quickly looked around for an escape. The open bathroom door offered his best place of concealment and he quickly crossed the room and stepped inside closing the door tightly behind him.

Stepping into the room, the nurse quickly hurried to the side of the bed and hit the alarm button, silencing its shrill noise as she turned her attention to her patient. The young inspector was unconscious, the front of his gown bloodied and dishevelled.

She quickly checked his breathing and pulse, ensuring he was in no immediate danger before she gently removed the gown and carefully lifted the surgical dressing away from the wound. She frowned as she studied the newly exposed surgical wound. Several stitches had been pulled out causing the bleeding but luckily, however restless the young man had become upon awaking, he had not managed to dislodge the chest tube. She shook her head amazed the inspector had managed to become so restless as to do this much damage to himself as she quickly removed the bloodstained dressing and pulling a sterile dressing from the trolley near the bed, taped it securely into place before hurrying from the room to page the attending doctor.

Hearing the footsteps leave the room, Bradley cautiously opened the door and glanced out. Seeing the room empty except for the unconscious man in the bed, the SFPD officer quickly made his exit, keeping his head low as he casually walked past the nurse's desk and out of the unit’s main door.


	5. Chapter 5

Bill stopped in front of the house and double-checked the address in his notebook. Approaching the door, he stood slightly to the side as he knocked, listening for the sound of movement inside. He raised his hand to knock again but stopped as he heard a shuffling sound within a moment before the door opened and an emaciated young woman with distrustful eyes peered cautiously at him, "Yes?"

He smiled and pulled out his ID, flipping open the leather case to reveal his card and badge as he answered, “Hi, I’m Inspector Bill Tanner, San Francisco Police. Are you Miss Lonkiki?” At the girl’s confirming but silent nod, Bill continued, “I would like to speak to you a minute.”

She eyed the ID card and the badge for a moment before she reluctantly nodded and stepped aside allowing him entrance. Bill stepped into the room, surveying it with the practiced eye of a seasoned inspector while Tia stood uncomfortably a few feet away twisting her hands nervously. He tried to smile reassuringly at her as he began to explain, “I’m sorry to disturb you but we are following up on your assault case yesterday and I would like to ask you a couple of questions about what happened.”

"I already told the officer. Why don't you talk to him?” Tia asked defensively as she unconsciously began to rub her arms, wishing that Bradley had not warned her against taking a hit before the other cops came to talk to her.

"We have his report and that’s why we're here. First of all,” Bill softened his voice as he noted the bruises that marred the young girl’s arms and face, “we want to make sure you're okay."

A look of surprise crossed her face and she shifted nervously. "I'm fine."

“Did your boyfriend do that?” Bill asked gently as he nodded towards the marks.

The young girl swallowed and nodded, as she looked down at the floor, unable to look the inspector in the eye as she answered, “Yeah yesterday I thought he was going to kill me.”

"I'd like you to tell me what happened yesterday." Seeing the terrified look that flickered across her face, he added, "Take your time, I just need to know what happened and what the officer did to assist." She nodded as he continued, "Can you tell me how you contacted Officer Bradley and what he did?"

Unwilling to move away from the comforting security of the open door as she ran her hands nervously up and down her arms as though she was cold, Tia stared at the bare wood floor as she related the story just as Bradley had been instructed her to tell. “My boyfriend… umm… Gary and I were having a fight about money… when he…um… he, “She shifted uncomfortably under the Homicide inspector’s gaze as she closed her eyes and forced herself to continue, “he umm…lost his cool and began to hit me. I guess I panicked and tried to get away but he grabbed me. I managed to get loose and tried to run but he grabbed me again harder and then he began to beat me… I managed to get away, I still don’t know how I did it but I ran outside. That’s when I saw the police car and the officer driving by. I ran out in the street and flagged him down and told him what was happening. That’s when he came inside.” She paused and looked outside as though longing to vanish into the floor"He made my boyfriend leave."

“Can you remember the officer’s name or what time this happened?” Bill asked gently, watching the girl’s reaction carefully. “Also, I need to know what your boyfriend’s name is and do you have an address where we can find him?”

“My boyfriend is Gary Tommings, he really hasn’t got a place that he can call his own.” She shrugged almost as if embarrassed as she dropped her voice and admitted, “He’s homeless just tends to drift from place to place." Frowning, she ensured she sounded confused as she answered the cop’s next questions, “I’m not sure why the officer’s name isn’t on the report but I think his name was Bradley and it happened about 2 o’clock.”

Bill nodded as he made notations in his notebook. "Do you know how long the officer was here?"

Biting her lip, Tia appeared to think for a moment before she answered, “I guess he would have been here about twenty minutes, maybe even a little longer. I still don’t understand why you are asking me that.”

Jotting down the estimated time Bradley had attended the call, Bill snapped close his notebook and smiled, “Just checking a few details in his report.” He answered truthfully before he asked, “Would you like to be taken to the ER and get those bruises checked? They look pretty nasty!”

Blushing, Tia raised her hand to her face and gently prodded her cheek, before she shook her head, “No thanks, it looks worse than it is.”

Bill nodded as he stepped towards the door, his eyes met her for a moment before she looked away. "You know we're here to help you. You don't need to be afraid."

“Thanks,” Tia whispered as she watched the inspector leave and walk down the pathway towards his car before closing the door slowly behind her.

Sliding into the driver’s seat of the sedan, Bill turned and stared up at the house. He had sensed the young girl was being less than truthful but why?

SOSF SOSF SOSF

Looking up as Lee and Bill entered his office and closed the door behind them, Mike closed Bradley’s personnel folder and asked, “What have you got?”

Sitting down on the chair in front of Mike’s desk, Lee opened his notebook and began his report. “Tia Lonkika, 23, born in Honolulu, is the youngest of three children. Her parents and brothers all still reside on Oahu. Miss Lonkika lives alone at 1537 Leavenworth Street where she has been residing for the last three years. She is currently unemployed, with no visible means of support- not even welfare.”

“Someone keeping her perhaps, or maybe she’s supporting herself by prostitution?” Mike asked.

"None of the neighbors have noticed anything unusual, or at least if they have, they’re not saying anything." Bill interrupted.

“She has numerous arrests for prostitution and drug possession in the past, but get this, Mike, about five months ago the arrests suddenly stopped, no wants or warrants, nothing. It’s almost as if she has become a model citizen.” Lee shook his head, “She’s cleaner than a new dollar bill!”

Mike leaned back in his chair as he looked across at Lee, "That's a pretty quick turnaround. She has to be getting her money from somewhere."

"And," Bill added, "it’s obvious she's no stranger to drugs." Mike cocked his head and looked at the Bill with interest as Bill began to explain, “She was hanging out for a hit when I spoke to her this afternoon. A definite junkie!”

"She may be working some of the higher end clients who are willing to pay a bit more so she has to work less. This would give her the money she needs and keep her occupation away from the neighbors." Lee suggested but Bill shook his head.

“Doubt it, unless her clients are really desperate for her services. The drugs have really ravaged her, a mild breeze would blow her over.” Bill answered.

Mike nodded, but he knew there had to be more to this. "What have you found out about the boyfriend?"

"Other than he seems to like to hit her when he gets mad, not much. She says his name is Gary Tommings. He lives on the streets but no one admits to seeing him lately."

“Gary Tommings?” Lee asked. At Bill’s nod, the young inspector gave a low whistle and shook his head, “I knew him when I walked the beat. He was always on the streets either high or strung out. I’m surprised that he is still alive, the drugs were killing him!”

Mike sighed "We need to find this guy. He can't hide forever, someone has to know where he is and if he’s as addicted as lee remembers, he’s going to have to come out of hiding to get himself a fix. I have the feeling he has a story to tell and I want to know what it is."

Turning his attention back to Bill, Mike asked, “So the girl confirms the times that Bradley claims he was dealing with her?”

“She says she ran out of her house about 2pm after her boyfriend became violent during an argument and saw Bradley passing in the police car and waved him over. She claims that he was dealing with her domestic situation until at least 2.20.”

"Steve insists he saw Bradley just moments before the shooting, but the girl backs Bradley's story about being away from the car." Mike sighed, “Is it possible she’s lying?”

Bill shrugged, “She had bruises that back up her claims that she had been assaulted and what reason would she have to lie? Unless she knows Bradley.”

“There’s nothing in her background that shows she does.” Lee interruptedadded as the phone on Mike;’s desk began to ring.

Snatching it up, Mike snapped, “Stone.” The two other inspectors watched as Mike’s hand tightened around the phone and anger flashed across his face as he listened to what caller was telling him. With a terse, “We’ll be right there!” He slammed down the phone, rose out of his chair, grabbing his coat and rushed hat as he rushed around the desk and headed towards the door with both inspectors quickly following him. “Steve’s been assaulted in the ICU. He is claiming that Bradley threatened him!” Mike told them over his shoulder as the three men ran out of the door.

SOSF SOSF SOSF

Bradley pulled into the SFPD parking lot and turned off the engine before he grabbed a pale green booking slip from his posse box, attached it to his clipboard and quickly filled in the blanks. Double-checking the dates and times, he slammed the car door shut and strode briskly into the station. Heading straight for the secretaries' office, he zeroed in on the newest and youngest secretary who was seated conveniently next to the door.

"Hi Emi."

Stopping her typing, the delicate young oriental woman with waist-length raven hair turned and smiled. "Hi Officer Bradley, what can I do for you?"

He smiled as he placed the booking slip in front of her. "Can you remove these warrants from the system? I picked up this guy earlier, and since he already posted bail, I wouldn't want him picked up again by accident."

She picked up the booking slip and looked at it carefully, a look of mild uncertainty crossing her face as she typed in the name. "I've never done one of these before," she said slowly as her eyes scanned the computer screen.

Leaning down and looking over her shoulder he pointed to a small green box. "Just click on that and the warrants will be removed."

"Thanks." Reading further down the screen she glanced up, "I think I need Gary Tommings's booking number."

Reaching for the booking slip he reassured, "Don't worry about that. The jailer was busy so I'll get one later. As long as those warrants are cleared is all that matters right now."

"Okay. Maybe I should check with my supervisor..." but the ringing of the phone interrupted her, and when she turned back, Bradley was gone.

The Briefing Room was empty as Bradley ran the booking slip through the shredder. Tommings' outstanding warrants had magically disappeared, so now he didn't need to worry about anyone else arresting the loser and have him spill his guts. He smiled to himself as he strolled toward the locker room. 'You belong to me now Tommings, and if you disappear, no one is going to be looking for you."

SOSF SOSF SOSF

Looking up from writing his latest medical orders for the nursing staff in Steve’s medical chart, the the doctor looked up and watched the three Homicide officers enter the ICU. Even from the nurses’ desk, he could see the tension and anger in the body language of the three men. He rose from his seat and hurried to meet them as they approached, grabbing the upset lieutenant’s arm and suggested that they go into a vacant office where he could talk to them in private.

“How’s Steve? Is he all right?” Mike demanded, ignoring the doctor’s gesture to take a seat, “How the Hell did someone manage to get into his room and assault him without the staff noticing?”

Holding up his hand to ward off any more heated questions, the doctor quickly began to explain. “Even though this is the ICU and has strict visiting, the nurses have been complaining that since Inspector Keller’s admission he has had a continuous flow of visitors, police officers, who don’t seem to think the rules apply to them and wander in and out without always checking with staff if they can visit him. The nurses have tried to stay vigilant and have turned many away but they do have other patients and some may have slipped in and out un-noticed. I believe this is what may have happened this morning.

The nurses were dealing with an emergency with another patient when they heard Inspector Keller’s heart monitor alarm sound. When the nurse entered the room to check him, she found him unconscious and his wound bleeding from torn stitches. At first we believed that he had become extremely restless and had pulled the torn the stitches himself.”

“But he is heavily sedated! I don’t understand how he could possibly become restless enough to cause that much damage.” Mike frowned.

“Sometimes it’s a side effect of the powerful painkillers that he is receiving. They can cause the patient to hallucinate or to become extremely restless. It’s not common but it does happen.” The doctor explained. “And we had no reason to think anything else was amiss until he regained consciousness a few minutes later and began rambling about being attacked in his bed by a police officer named Bradley. I would have normally dismissed what he said except…” The doctor paused and looked Mike in the eye before he continued, “Except when I examined him, I found fresh bruises on both his shoulders and arms. The shape and location of the bruises do suggest that someone grabbed him and shook him violently just as he is claiming. That could explain the torn stitches.”

Mike's jaw tightened in rage as he turned his attention to his two inspectors, "I want a guard placed on Steve's room right now."

Lee jumped to his feet and was out the door in seconds, "On it, Mike."

Turning his attention back to the doctor, Mike snapped, “How long did it take the nurse to respond when Steve’s alarm went off? Was there anyone in the room when she entered?”

The doctor shook his head, “That’s the part that doesn’t make sense to what Steve is telling us, Lieutenant. The nurse responded immediately when she heard the alarm and the room was empty except for Steve when she entered it. There was no time for anyone in that room to leave it without being spotted after that alarm sounded.”

"Is there any place where someone could hide?"

The doctor shrugged, “The bathroom maybe, but he would have had to be quick to have hidden in there before the nurse entered the room.”

"When the alarm went off it would only take seconds to hide. How long was the nurse in the room? Did she leave Steve alone for any time?"

“She would have had to leave the room for at least a minute or so to page me.” The doctor conceded.

“More than enough time for someone to sneak out of the room un-noticed. Bill, contact the lab, tell them I want them to check out the bathroom ASAP.” Mike ordered turning to look at Bill before he returned his attention back to the doctor, “Can I speak with Steve?”

"Sure, he’s been asking for you. I’ll take you to his room. I’m just not sure how coherent he will be though, I had to give him more morphine and a local anesthetic before I could re- stitch the torn stitches.”

Mike nodded his understanding as he followed the doctor out the door before Lee and Bill both joined them as they headed towards Steve’s room.

OoOoOoO

The young inspector looked frail and weak, his grey complexion still evident as the three inspectors and the doctor entered his ICU room.

Mike stood next to the bed and studied his officer as he reached down and gently rubbed the cool arm. "Steve, can you hear me?" His question was rewarded as he watched Steve’s eyes flutter and then slowly open.

“Mike!” Steve gasped in obvious relief, as the young man struggled to rise, ignoring the pain that tore through his body as he attempted to pull himself upright.

Mike watched confusion and then...fear?… no, not fear, it was anger … cross his friend’s tired face.

"Mike, ...he was here! ... Bradley was here."

“Easy Buddy Boy, easy,” Mike softly ordered as he gently but firmly pressed Steve back down against his pillows, “Take your time and tell me precisely what happened.”

"He said I didn't see him, and I … I took his job and...and..." Steve shook his head, trying to get his muddled thoughts straight.

"Take your time, Steve." Mike told Steve as he cast a quick worried glance towards the doctor, who was watching the increasing beeps on the heart monitor, before returning his attention back to the agitated young man in the bed.

Nodding, Steve tried to take a couple of calming breaths before he started again. “Bradley was here, Mike. He … he was like …some crazy man, he was shaking me and … demanding me…to lie…to say that I never saw him…, but I did see him, Mike. He passed me just before…”

Mike nodded and squeezed his young friend’s arm, “I know you saw him, Steve, I believe he passed you minutes before you were ambushed yesterday, but Steve, what I need to know is what happened today, in this room.”

Steve winced as he shifted in the bed, but never took his eyes off of Mike's as he fought against the sedatives running through his system. “He claims… that I …took his promotion, I was…lying about seeing him…just… just…to get him in trouble…He said I had… to tell you the truth…when I refused to lie… he laughed…He said I would…never … be able….to prove he was …there….” Steve’s voice trailed off and his eyes slid shut as he murmured "He...he grabbed me. He...he said I took his job...He...he..." But his next sentence was lost as his head gently rolled to the side and he slipped into a drug-induced sleep.

The four men stood silently watching him for several more seconds, each lost in their own thoughts about what the young inspector had said. The spell was broken as Mike turned and stalked angrily out of the room

OoOoOoO

Bradley drove his patrol car slowly along the winding, narrow road that paralleled a small stretch of the bay, eyeing the two young women who were jogging along the pavement when his attention was drawn to the voice on the radio. "Unit 14."

Bradley sighed. 'What now?' he growled softly to himself, disinterested in dealing with anyone else's problems since he had enough of his own.

Police scuttlebutt was in overdrive with whispers that Stone had just ordered that his golden boy was not to be left alone for even a moment although no one was certain why. Bradley’s hands tightened around the steering wheel, strangling it, as he wanted to strangle Keller. If Stone had decided to guard his precious college boy that meant just one thing, the spoiled brat had squealed. Well, Bradley decided, Stone’s golden boy deserved another visit and next time he would understand why he shouldn’t dare to try and cross his betters.

Bradley snarled as the radio crackled again, "Unit 14 “

Snatching up the radio, Bradley impatiently growled, “Unit 14 by."

"Unit 14. 245 stabbing victim. Emergency Room. Queens Hospital."

"Unit 14. 10-4."

Bradley dropped the radio back on the hook as he hung a U-turn in the middle of the narrow street, causing an oncoming car to hit the brake hard in order to avoid hitting him. Ignoring the blaring horn and the accusing look from the shaken driver, he laughed out loud as he accelerated toward the hospital. Some days you just get lucky.

SOSF SOSF SOSF

Parking in the red zone next to the Emergency Entrance, Bradley sauntered in, looking for his stabbing victim. Stopping an obviously busy nurse, he rudely demanded the location of the victim. She pointed to a closed white curtain before she turned and hurried away.

Bradley paused and watched her walk away, before he walked across to the curtained cubicle she had indicated and pushed the curtain aside revealing the young stabbing victim who was sitting on the gurney, the cut on his arm was wrapped in a bloody white bandage. Since the wound was not life threatening, Bradley wasted little time in getting the young man's personal information and a brief synopsis of what had happened. When the victim refused to name his attacker, it was obvious that this case would be a waste of time, and he brusquely informed the young man that if he wished to make a formal complaint against his attacker, he could do so at the Byrant Street precinct. Bradley closed his notebook, uninterested in obtaining any more details as he turned and headed towards the elevator. Besides, he had more important things than just a mere stabbing to deal with.

Stepping out of the elevator, he walked casually toward Keller's room, the presence of an officer was not unusual in the ICU when an officer was a patient and was basically ignored by the busy staff.

Slouched in a chair the officer on duty was absorbed in a travel magazine, looked up in surprise at the sound of his name.

"Hey, Dave, how's it goin'?"

The officer sat up a bit straighter on the chair and stretched. "Slow, boring. What brings you here?"

Bradley looked over Kelly's shoulder at the picture of a sun-baked desert, "Had a stabbing victim down in the ER. Nothing big, he won't say who did it. You know how it is, the kid refused to co-operate, so why bother with a report." He shrugged as he glanced around at the empty corridor before he looked back at the other officer and smiled, "Hey Man, I'm going to be here till the doctors are done downstairs. Why don’t ya take a quick break? I'll cover for you."

Kelly stood up and tossed the magazine on the chair, "Thanks, Man. That would be great. I could use a cup of coffee."

Bradley picked up the magazine and plopped himself in the chair as he waved Dave away. "No problem. Take your time."

The officer had no sooner disappeared behind the elevator door, then Bradley disappeared behind the door to Steve's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Stepping into the room, Bradley crossed quickly across to the bed and roughly shook the slumbering patient awake. He waited until the kid’s eyes opened wide in surprise before he slapped his hand over Keller’s mouth preventing the young inspector from making a noise as he leaned down and whispered. “You think you’re smart, don’t you? You thought by telling Stone about my little visit earlier that the lieutenant would protect you! Well, you’re wrong like you always are, you stupid, little college boy ‘cause I’m here and if I wanted to, I could easily wring your neck like a chicken and nobody would even be the wiser! Now I am going to be extra nice to you this time and give you another chance to tell Stone that you lied when you said that you saw me. But be aware, kid, if you don’t do as you are told and decide to tell Stone about this little talk, the next time I see you, and there _will_ be a next time, I will be the last person that you ever see! Do I make myself clear?”

Removing his hand, he waited for the frightened answer of ‘Yes Sir’ but was surprised and shocked when Steve stared calmly up at him, the beeps of the heart monitor barely increasing. He frowned in confusion at the lack of fear or panic from his victim and jumped when Steve softly answered him. “You’re a bully, Bradley … a poor pathetic bully …and if you think that …your threats … are going to frighten… me than ... you're wrong. ... We both know ... what …you did and so… does Stone … and it’s only… a matter of time… before everyone… else does!”

Bradley blinked and backed away, uncertain of what to do as Steve’s eyes track his every move. Confused and for the first time in his life, a little frightened himself, he tried to hide his own fear as he threatened with a quivering voice, “You’re wrong, Keller, I’m the one they will believe!”

Unable to remain under Steve’s scrutinizing stare, he turned and hurried out of the room as he took several deep breaths in an attempt to control his own thumping heart.

SOSF SOSF SOSF

Bradley was slouched uncomfortably in the chair, legs stretched out in front of him when Dave Kelly returned a few minutes later, coffee in one hand and another travel magazine in the other. "Thanks Paul. Pulling guard duty makes for a long day."

Bradley smiled weakly as he rose out of the chair and clapped the officer on the back. "No problem, Davey, anytime, I was just waiting around downstairs anyway.” He paused and glanced at the closed ICU room door before he placed on frown on his face and looked back at Dave, “Any idea why Stone has asked for the extra protection for Keller. I mean, the guy who shot him is dead.”

Dave shrugged, “Don’t know, Lessing just told me that the lieutenant had ordered that no one but the medical staff were allowed into his room. I guess too many of the guys were dropping by to see how he is.”

“Yeah, that’s probably the reason why.” Bradley nodded before he added, “Well, I'd better get back to the ER and see what the doc has to say before I kiss this whole thing off."

Kelly chuckled and shook his head as he settled back in the chair. Same old Paul. Get out of anything whenever possible.

SOSF SOSF SOSF

After watching his hospital room door close as Bradley left, Steve dropped his head, exhausted, back down on the pillows and stared up at the ceiling. What had he done for Bradley to hate him so much? He hardly knew the officer other than to nod to and say the polite hello. Bradley had initially ignored him totally but in the last several weeks had become belligerent and rude, often refusing his orders. He knew that some of the older officers had felt that by the mere fact of seniority that they should have been promoted into Homicide instead of someone straight out of college with no real cop experience.

He shook his head slowly, unsure just to handle the situation. Bradley had ignored his assistance call and had laughed about it to his face. The weak young inspector bit his bottom lip as he remembered Bradley’s words. _“I never bothered to respond to your request for back up but that’s not what you are going to tell Stone because you are going to tell him that you were mistaken! You see I have an airtight alibi. I was miles away when you got yourself shot! And you are going to admit that you lied just to try and get me into trouble. After all you have been causing trouble for me ever since you became a big shot and took my position in Homicide! I was supposed to be the next Homicide inspector! Not you! You think you are so much better than I am! But I showed you, didn’t I? I showed everyone just how incompetent you are!”_

It was obvious the man was insane but how could he prove that? He frowned as he looked back towards the door, half expecting it to open and for Bradley to return with more threats or even worse, after all the man might be crazy but he was as slippery as an eel. He had managed to get past the guard whom Mike had placed at the door, so he could easily carry out his threat to kill him. Should he tell Mike?

Shaking his head, he immediately nixed the idea – No! Bradley was a bully and needed to be treated as such. This was his fight and no one else’s. Besides, if he did, the officer guarding him would get in trouble and he didn't want that to happen. Bradley could probably talk or sneak his way around just about anybody.

Closing his eyes, the young inspector decided he needed to trap Bradley at his own game. Bradley seemed to like to boast to him about almost getting him killed - maybe Bradley’s own words and big noting would be his own undoing. Maybe Bill or Lee would bring him a tape recorder and he could catch Bradley's threats on tape. That would nail Bradley to the wall, taken down by his own words. Steve nodded slowly, pleased with the plan as he drifted back into a drug induced sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Knocking on Mike’s door, Lee didn’t wait for Mike to answer before he entered the office as he announced softly, “Mike Bradley is out on a job but headquarters will instruct him to proceed immediately to here as soon as he radios back in.” 

Mike looked up from Bradley’s personnel file that he was reading, unsurprised at the announcement, he expected Bradley to try and fly low under the radar. He wondered for a moment just how many more calls Bradley would decide he needed to attend before he would finally make an appearance, if he made one at all. “What about Steve, is there someone guarding his room?”

Lee nodded, “Dave Kelly is guarding Steve’s room. I told him no one, except for medical staff, is allowed to enter unless he first gets notified by us that they have permission to see Steve.”

Mike nodded, “Any luck with finding Tommings?”

“He’s hiding, Mike, gone underground. Everyone I have spoken with said they haven’t seen him for days, but…”

“But?” Mike frowned, closing the file in front of him, his full attention on his inspector.

“But it’s weird, Mike, this morning when I went to check his wants and warrants to try and find his latest address, they have all have disappeared. So, I also checked the Jailer’s book for the day those warrants were removed to see if Gary Tommings was ever in custody. He was on a drug possession charge but get this, Mike, he was released on bail at 2 pm yesterday afternoon.”

“Who made bail for him?” Mike's frown deepened.

“Tia Lonkiki.”

“Tia Lonkiki?” Mike stared at Lee in disbelief and surprise, “Are you sure she bailed Tommings out at 2 pm?”

Lee nodded, “Positive, the Jail book confirms the time and I spoke to Eddie Knowlings who was working the desk yesterday afternoon. He remembers her coming in and bailing  
Tommings out. He said he remembers because she looked like she was hanging out for a hit and that she came in right on change of shift about the same time the call went out about Steve needing assistance.”

“Any idea where Tommings is now?” Mike asked as he stood up , grabbing his hat and fedora as he headed towards the door.

“He was due in court about an hour ago but was a no-show. The judge has issued an arrest warrant and I contacted SFPD and made sure that they know it's a high priority case and when arrested, Tommings is to be brought immediately to up to us.”

Mike nodded as he skirted around the desk in the bullpen with Lee close on his heals “I want you to find out just who pulled those wants and warrants and when and why.”

“On it, Mike,” Lee answered as he followed Mike out of the bullpen.

“If you need me, you can get me on the radio.” Mike added as they jogged down the stairs, “I think that I need to have a friendly little chat with Miss Lonkiki to try and find out just why she is lying for Bradley.”

SOSF SOSF SOSF

“Hey Man, did ya hear the news?” Bradley paused as he re-entered the ER when Allen Samson hurried across and grabbed his shoulder. The younger police officer’s eyes were shining bright as he ignored the look of annoyance that flickered across the older cop’s face. “Did ya hear, Lieutenant Stone is looking for that boyfriend of the girl who was assaulted yesterday?” At Bradley’s questioning look, Allen waved his hand impatiently as he rushed to continue, “Ahh, you know the one… the chick who waved you over at the same time Steve Keller was shot!”

Bradley frowned and quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching or listening. Satisfied no one was interested in the conversation, Bradley roughly grabbed the young officer’s arm and dragged him across to a more private area as he hissed, “I thought the boyfriend had disappeared, that he was somewhere hiding, any idea why Stone’s looking for him?”

Allen grimaced as Bradley’s grip tightened and pulling his arm free, he nodded, “No, all I know is an APB came over the radio about Tommings about five minutes ago. He’s got an arrest warrant out on him for skipping court today. But what really caught my attention was Headquarter’s instructions that if anyone finds and apprehends him, he’s to be taken straight to Homicide and Lieutenant Stone for questioning.” Allen paused as he looked up at the taller man, his sudden confusion evident on his face as he asked, “But hey man, what I don’t understand is why Stone would even be wanting to question him? I mean, it can’t be about you responding to that domestic violence report against Tommings yesterday at the same time Steve was pinned down by that sniper, could it? After all, it was just a simple domestic violence case, right? It wasn’t as if you faked it or anything…I mean I know that you don’t like Steve but…” The younger cop’s voice trailed off as he studied the agitated man standing in front of him.

“What are you trying too imply?” Bradley growled softly, stepping closer to the smaller man, towering over him.

“You were busy with that call when Steve was shot, weren’t you?” Allen asked, refusing to be intimidated.

The question took Bradley totally by surprise and he backed a step or two away as he looked around nervously before returning his attention back to Allen, “What do you mean? Of course, I was busy attending that scene. Look, I know I don’t like Keller, but you don’t really think I would turn my back on a fellow cop who is in trouble? Man if you do…” Bradley dropped his head in self-pity and took a deep breath before he ran a hand over his head and muttered, “Man, I can’t believe you just asked me that…I mean…what sort of a cop…a person…do you think I am? Man…”

“Look Bradley, I’m sorry,” Allen whispered, trying hard to reassure the upset man, “It’s just that it seemed funny that Stone is investigating that call… and you were only unit that didn’t respond…Look man, I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to imply…”

Bradley nodded and slapped the younger cop’s shoulder, “Yeah, well…” he began, “I can’t blame you especially with Keller’ lies.” At Allen questioning look, Bradley sighed and shook his head, “Keller has had it in for me since he joined Homicide. The job has gone to the kid’s head. He’s decided to tell Stone that he saw me just moments before the shooting.” Shrugging Bradley looked the other man in the eye as he said sincerely, “It’s a lie, I was busy with the domestic case but he has the big boss doubting me. I guess that’s why Stone is interviewing the boyfriend. He is going to be upset when he finds his golden boy isn’t as pure as he thought.”

Allen looked at him doubtfully, "That doesn't sound like the Steve Keller I know."

Bradley shrugged,” That’s the trouble; you never know how some guys will handle a position of power. Some, like Keller, just let it go to their head!’ he grunted. “I better get going and see if the doc has finished with my victim.”

“Oh yeah,” Allen nodded distractedly, lost in thought as Bradley turned and walked away. _‘There’s no way Steve would ever let power go to his head!_ ’ Allen frowned as he watched as Bradley disappeared around the corner as a profoundly disturbing thought forced itself to the front of his mind, _‘Did Bradley ignore Steve’s call for assistance?’_

Stepping back into the waiting area of the ER unit, Bradley headed towards the front doors ignoring the nurse who called after him, “Excuse me officer, but the doctor would like to speak to you about your stabbing victim.” He never acknowledged her as he walked out of the hospital.

SOSF SOSF SOSF

Bradley growled at the constant chatter from the radio and reached across, savagely turning down the volume knob as he narrowly avoided a slower car in front as he overtook it at high speed. His thoughts wandered to Tommings and what could happen if Stone did somehow manage to find him.

He had no doubts that the little worm would spill his guts about everything! His hands tightened painfully around the steering wheel as he allowed his mind to drift to all the ways he was going to inflict a slow painful death to the pathetic little squealer if he did! He would enjoy hearing the maggot’s screams as he slowly and methodically tortured him. The last thing in this world that Tommings would see would be his laughing face!

He swung the wheel of the patrol car hard and cursed as he nearly hit another slow driver, but first he needed to get to Tia and make sure she knew what would happen if she decided to squeal! It was fortunate that she didn't live far from the hospital because his patience was strained to the limit. He would have liked to hit the siren and get these idiots out of his way, but he didn't dare attract the attention to himself.

Pulling up in front of her house, he slammed the car into park before it had completely stopped. Slamming the car door behind him he was through the front door in seconds.

Tia was stirring a pot in the kitchen and jumped in surprise as he burst in behind her. One look at his eyes caused her to drop the spoon she was holding as she shrank back in fear.

"I don't have time to waste on you," he growled as he grabbed her arm pulling her to within inches of his face and causing her to cry out in pain. "You listen to me and you listen good." His breath was hot on her face. "You're an accessory to the attempted murder of a police officer."

She gasped; her eyes wide in disbelief as she tried unsuccessfully to pull away from the painful grip he had on her arm. "NO! I didn't do anything!"

"Doesn't matter," he lowered his voice threateningly, "You knew everything I did. You knew about my not responding to the shooting and you knew I tried to take him out in the hospital. You knew and you didn't say anything, so now you're just as guilty as I am."

"I'm not!" she whispered, struggling uselessly again.

"Yes, you are, and if I go down, you're going down with me. This is Stone's golden boy we're talking about." He narrowed his eyes as he pulled her even closer. "Do you know what cops do to people who hurt other cops?"

She shook her head slowly, unable to speak and unable to believe what she was hearing.

“You’re gonna learn there are a lot of ways to pay for a crime besides sitting in jail cell. Do you get my meaning?"

She nodded speechlessly and pulled her arm against her, rubbing it to ease the pain as he released her.

"I was never here today and you'd better stick with the story." He stepped forward menacingly as she pressed herself against the wall. "Any questions?"

Shaking her head, she managed to whisper, "No."

"Good. We have an understanding." With that he vanished from the room, followed within seconds by the slamming of the front door and the sound of a car accelerating away at high speed.

Tia continued to lean against the wall as she looked down at the bruises appearing on her reddened arm. How did she ever get into this, and was there any way out?


	8. Chapter 8

Frowning as he saw the patrol car pull away from in front of Tia Lonkiki’s home before disappearing out of sight as it turned the next corner, Mike pulled the LTD up to the curb before he climbed out. Glancing again at the now empty corner, Mike shook his head, suspecting that he knew just who was driving the patrol car he had just seen. Turning back towards the old and tired-looking, rundown house, Mike walked up the broken cement path that lead to the old screen door and knocked.

"Yes?" The voice that answered almost instantly from within was soft and hesitant, the person standing far enough back that they were not easily seen by someone on the outside.

"Miss Lonkika? I’m Lieutenant Stone from Homicide. May I speak with you for a minute?" Mike smiled warmly as he held up his badge and ID for the young woman inside.

The voice was no closer, the person still not visible behind the screen. "What do you want? I already told the other officer who came earlier everything I know."

"May I come in?"

Reluctantly walking the few steps to the front door, Tia unlatched the old lock and allowing it to open virtually of its own accord as she took a step back and allowed Mike to enter. Crossing her arms across her chest, she shifted nervously from one bare foot to the other as she asked. "Well?"

Mike surreptitiously scanned the spartanly furnished room allowing the terrified woman to back up to a distance where she felt safe. Seeing the fresh dark bruises that were beginning to mar Tia’s painfully thin arms, Mike frowned, "Miss Lonkika, I just saw one of our officers, Officer Bradley, just leave.” Looking at her arms again before he looked back up at Tia’s frightened face, he asked gently, “Did he just threaten you?”

"NO!" she interrupted, the loud denial conflicting with the fear in her eyes. Swallowing hard, she shook her head, unconsciously rubbing her arms with her hands as she whispered, “NO…he um…he was just here to check on me. He wanted to make sure that Gary hasn’t been back causing any more trouble.”

“And has he?”

“Has who what?” Tia asked confused.

“Has Gary been back since you bailed him out yesterday?’ Mike asked gently.

“No, he went to stay-’Tia fell silent before she shook her head, stuttering nervously as realized what she had just said, “I … I mean … you…you must have made a mistake…I…I never bailed Gary out yesterday. I…I might have bailed him out a couple of days ago but-“

“You’re right, I’m sorry but I might have made a mistake with the days. I guess I’m getting old and my memory isn’t always as good as it used to be.” Mike smiled before he continued, “It was yesterday that Gary assaulted you, so there’s no way you would have bailed him out.”

Tia nodded relieved, “That’s right, it was yesterday Gary charged his way in and began to beat me…”

“Thank God that you were able to escape and wave the officer down.” Mike smiled sympathetically as his eyes travelled over her still darkening fresh bruises again.

Tia nodded as she looked down at her feet, unable to look Mike in the eye as she murmured “Yeah, thank God.” Swallowing hard as she forced herself to look back up at Mike, she frowned, “You ...you said you were from Homicide.”

Mike nodded silently.

“ I…I don’t understand why you would want to speak to –“ She began to ask before her face went white and her eyes went wide with fear, “It’s not Gary, is it? He hasn’t hurt him, has he? … I mean…Gary’s okay…isn’t he?”

“No, no, no,” Mike rushed to reassure her, “As far as we know, Gary’s fine. I’m just hoping that you could tell me where I can find Gary now. He hasn’t turned up at court today and there’s a couple questions regarding an investigation that I am carrying out that I am hoping that Gary may be able to clear up for me.” Mike paused a moment before he asked gently, “Tia, you just asked me if he had hurt Gary, I am wondering just who were you referring to?’

“No one…” Tia mumbled as shook her head as she quickly brushed away a tear, “Look it doesn’t matter, I guess I’m just being silly. But…but if you want to talk to Gary…you might find him hanging around the YMCA down on Mission Street. He likes to go there when he is trying to lay low.”

“Thank you.” Mike smiled.

Tia nodded before she whispered fearfully, “Please just don’t tell him that it was me who told you.”

“I won’t.” Mike reassured her as he pulled his notebook and pen out of his pocket and opened it up. Writing his name and his office phone number on one of the pages, he tore the page out and offered it to her as he added gently, "I want you to know that we're here to help you. I don't know what you've been told, but I want you to know that you have no reason to be afraid of me." Tia backed away as he extended his hand, so he laid the piece of paper on a nearby table. "Here's my number. Please, don't be afraid to call."

Tia nodded woodenly as Mike thanked her for her time before he turned and let himself out of the door.

Walking to the screen door as it slowly closed behind him, Tia watched him as he walked to his car, climbed inside and drove away. Turning, she picked up the piece of paper he had placed on the small table, jumping and holding it behind her back as a sound startled her. Spinning around, she was relieved that it was just the wind rattling the back door. Taking a deep breath to try and calm her taught nerves, she read what he had jotted down on the piece of paper he had left for her. ‘Lieutenant Mike Stone. Kelly, San Francisco Homicide. A phone number had been scribbled just below his name and details. Holding the piece of paper tight, Tia turned and looked at the now empty door way. He had kind eyes, and despite everything Bradley had told her, she trusted him. Carefully folding up the piece of paper, she hid it in the bottom of her purse before she sat down heavily in an old wooden chair. She had a lot to think about.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finding myself doing a small rewrite as I post this story, so it's going to be a little longer than the original twelve chapters. I hope no one minds.  
> ........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Catching the basketball, Father Owens turned and jumped, slam dunking the ball through the hoop amid the cheers and groans of the young men playing. Grabbing the ball as it bounced, he turned and spotted a familiar figure dressed in a coat and holding a fedora hat standing just off the court, watching him. Turning back, he tossed the ball back to one of the young players as he told them to continue playing and promising to be right back before he walked off the court to where the Homicide lieutenant was waiting.

“Mike, have you come to join our game?” The priest asked breathlessly as he reached Mike, “We can always use a few more players.”

Mike smiled, “I wish I had time but-”

“You’re working a case and you need my help.” The priest finished for him, smiling as the older man nodded, before adding, “I heard about Steve getting shot yesterday. I hope that one of our boys wasn’t involved.”

“No, no, they’re weren't.” Mike rushed to reassure him. “Steve was shot by a young man who had psychiatric issues.”

The priest nodded, “How is Steve?”

“It was touch and go there for a little while but the doctors are now confident that he’s going to make a full recovery,” Mike answered softly as the lingering horror, fear and memory of the events that had taken pace just a little twenty-four hours before washed over him like a tsunami before he quickly pushed them back down.

“Thank the Lord,” the priest murmured as he lightly took Mike by the elbow and led him away from five players on the court before he asked softly, “You said you needed my help?”

“I’m looking for Gary Tommings. I was told that I could probably find him here.” Mike answered quietly.

“Gary Tommings?” The priest frowned as Mike nodded. "I'm afraid that he's not here."

"What can you tel me about him?" Mike asked quietly, wanting to know a little about the young man he was searching for.

“He’s a troubled young man with a major addiction to drugs. He’s tried to go cold turkey several times and rid himself of his addictions but the desire for that last one hit always proves so much stronger than his will power. Yet, despite all his hardships, he is always happy to lend a hand to anyone he can." Father Owens told him before frowning, "You only just missed him, Mike, he left a few minutes ago.”

“Do you know where he went?”

“I’m afraid not, he only came to tell me that he was getting as far away from San Francisco as he could.” The Father answered softly.

Mike frowned, aware that the priest knew more than he was saying and suspecting he knew just what the priest had not yet told him as he asked, “Did he say why?”

“No, but he was scared and I think I know why,” the priest answered before adding, “He was having trouble with one of your officers…”

“Officer Bradley?” Mike asked, surprising the other man who nodded vigorously.

“Yes, how did you know?”

“That’s the reason why I wanted to talk to Gary. I suspect that he is not the only one having trouble with this officer.” Mike admitted as his thoughts drifted back to his young partner before he asked, “Did Gary tell you just what kind of trouble he has been having with Bradley?”

“At first it started with just some mild harassment after Gary resisted arrest.”

“Harassment, how?” Mike frowned.

“At first, it was just started with the officer stopping and patting Gary down every time that he saw him. Gradually the stop and pat downs became petty arrests which increased to shakedowns, threats and intimidation.”

“Shakedowns?” Mike asked shocked by Bradley’s overt bullying behaviour against the frightened man.

The priest nodded, “I tried to convince Gary that he needed to tell someone, maybe even talk to Steve the next time that Steve came to help coach some of the boys with basketball but he was too scared.”

“Steve coaches?” Mike asked surprised that he wasn’t aware that his young partner gave up some of his precious time off to coach basketball at the YMCA as he turned and watched the five young men who were shooting hoops.

“He tries to make it down here for an or two when he can.” The priest chuckled as Mike looked back at him, “I guess he didn’t tell you.”

“No, no, he didn’t," Mike smiled proudly, "but then he’s not the type to boost about it.” 

Father Owens smiled and shook his head, “No, I guess it’s just something that Steve wouldn’t even think was that special or unusual, it’s just his way of giving a little of himself to those who are not as… “ he paused trying to think of a word that Steve would use to describe himself, before he continued, “’lucky’ as himself.”

Mike nodded before he brought the conversation back to the reason why he had come, but already knowing the answer to his question. If Steve knew about Bradley’s behavior towards Tommings, he would have acted on it. “Do you know if Gary ever spoke to Steve about what was happening?”

The priest shook his head, “No, I don’t think so, I think he was just too scared. Word on the street is Bradley is not only a bully, its rumored that he has acted on his threats and I don’t think that Gary was willing to discover for himself is the rumors were true.”

“Any idea what scared Gary into running?”

The priest sighed, “I’m not sure, all Gary would tell me when I asked him why was he was scared was that he heard that Bradley was looking for him and that he sure wasn’t going to stay around to find out why.”

After thanking the priest for his time, Mike turned and sighed as he headed towards his car, deciding it was time to talk to not only the chief, but also possibly the IA guys and fill them in about what not only what he was learning about Bradley’s intimidation out on the streets but also about Bradley blatant insubordination., his own suspicions regarding Bradley deliberately ignoring Steve’s call for help and Bradley’s suspected intimidation and assault on Steve just an hour or so before in the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Twenty minutes after the nurse told him the doctor wanted to talk to him about his stabbing victim, Bradley was back in the ER, listening with mock interest as he was up-dated on the victim's condition. The ER was busy, and he doubted that anyone had even noticed his absence. Thanking the doctor for his time, he turned and casually left the building, not wanting anyone to think he was in a hurry.

Slamming the car door closed after he had slid in behind the wheel, he turn on the engine and turn up the volume of the radio.

_"Unit 14"_

Swallowing the curses that welled on the tip of his tongue he managed neutrally, “Unit 14.”

_"Unit 14, Lieutenant Stone in Homicide is requesting that you report to him immediately."_

"Unit 14 10-4." He growled before he slammed the mic back on the holder. Whatever Stone wanted with him he was ready. He had all of his bases covered and Stone was not going to be able to make a dent in anything. He laughed as he deliberately slammed his foot down on the accelerator, causing the wheels to spin and leaving a black trail of black rubber as the patrol car fishtailed out of the Hospital gates and onto the busy road. This just might be fun!

After the mad dash to Tia's house and then back to the hospital, Bradley made sure the trip to Bryant Street was leisurely, stopping to get a cold drink along the way.

Strolling up the steps that lead to the Homicide department on the second floor, he paused to stop at the top to admire the view...HIS view once Stone realized that Keller was too green to be his partner, and decided that he was the right choice after all. Entering the anteroom to the Homicide offices, ignoring the angry stares that he received from several of the inspectors as he crossed the room to the lieutenant’s office, he made it a point to noisily suck the last of the contents out of the cup before tossing it in Keller’s trashcan as he past Keller’s desk.

Not knocking or even waiting to be invited, Bradley opened the closed door to Mike’s office and walked in before kicking it shut with his boot behind him as he demanded, “So, what do you want now, Lieutenant?”

“Officer Bradley, why don’t you take a seat.” Bradley’s eyes went wide with shock as he noticed for the first time the two IA officers who were leaning against the wall, watching him, as Mills stepped forward and announced, “We want to have a little discussion with you about your whereabouts at the time of Inspector Keller’s shooting yesterday."

"How many times are we going to re-hash this shooting?” Bradley sighed at the two IA officers before he looked back at Mike and growled in annoyance, “Why can't you get it through your head, Lieutenant, that your partner screwed up? He wasn't watching what he was doing, made a stupid mistake and got himself shot. Why do keep trying to blame me?"

Mike opened a file that was on his desk, pulled out a piece of paper and began reading, “Commendation for Inspector Steve Keller.” He heard Bradley suck in a sharp breath as he read the commendation praising Steve for his bravery and personal sacrifice in saving the lives of the officers who inadvertently drove into the kill zone. The commendation ended by recommending that Steve be considered for the Medal of Valor. As he read the commendation, the two IA officers watched Bradley's complexion redden and his hands close into fists.

Closing the folder, Mike looked closely up at Bradley, "I don’t call saving the lives of two officers making a stupid mistake. I call it an incredible act of bravery."

Bradley watched him with narrowing eyes but remained silent as Mills stepped closer to Mike’s desk and announced. "Which brings us back to our original question. Where were you when Inspector Keller requested assistance?"

Bradley shifted his weight from one foot to the other, still standing in front of Mike’s desk as he turned and looked at the senior IA officer, “As I told the lieutenant before. I was on an obs. at a domestic disturbance." He could feel his already razor thin patience grow even thinner. "Jeeze, just how many times are we going to go over this?"

Mills took another step forward as he glared at the man in front of him, "As many as it takes." He told the belligerent officer as he held out his hand and ordered. "Give me your notebook."

Bradley stared at Mills, completely taken aback. "My notebook? Why do you want my notebook?"

"Give it to me, and that's not a request." Mills demanded.

Bradley slowly reached into his back pocket and pulled out his notebook, holding onto it momentarily before tossing it onto Mike's desk. He could feel sweat beginning to trickle down his back. He knew what Mills was looking for, the entry in his notebook regarding his alibi. He could feel his palms beginning to sweat. There was no notebook entry. That was one base he had forgotten to cover. He had put it in his log but had forgotten to put it into his notebook.

Picking up the notebook, Mills handed it across to his partner before he placed a small black tape recorder, that for the first time Bradley realized he was holding, in the centre of the desk before hitting the "record" button as he smiled at Bradley. "So, let's take it from the top, shall we?"

Bradley sighed, “As I told the lieutenant the last time he asked, I was driving along Leavenworth Street in the Tenderloin at 1330 hrs, when a young woman ran out onto the road and flagged me. She was clearly in distress and she told me that her ex-boyfriend was threatening her and she wanted him removed from her premises of residence.”

“And I assume this boyfriend was a man by the name of Gary Tommings?” Mills asked softly.

Bradley nodded, “Yeah, Gary Tommings.”

“Go on,” Mills ordered softly.

“Well it was clear the young woman was distressed and she had clearly been assaulted but before I was able to call it in, she turned and headed back to her house. As I have already admitted to the lieutenant, I guess I stuffed up and left the car to follow her instead of radioing it in because I was concerned that fearing she would be further assaulted. That was my only mistake. It took me almost an hour to calm the domestic situation and convince Tommings that he needed to leave or else be arrested. By the time I returned to my car, Keller’s shooting had already happened and the first I knew it was when I heard Unit 12’s announcement that they were transporting Keller to the hospital and I rolled immediately to the scene.”

Mills nodded before he asked softly, "So, that brings us to Gary Tommings and his warrants that you convinced the new secretary to remove Gary Tommings warrants from the system?"

Bradley took a deep breath and concentrated on the wall. "I told the secretary I wanted a copy of the abstract. I wrote the information on a booking slip so it would be easier for her. She said she had never done a warrant before so I showed her which box would remove it from the system so she'd know for the next time. She said something about a booking number, but I obviously didn't have one because Tommings had obviously bailed out before he assaulted his girlfriend and was not in custody. I started to explain that to her but she got busy with a phone call. I never got my copy of the abstract and the hard copy is still in the file. It was just a misunderstanding with a new kid. That's all."

Mills nodded but remained non-committal.

"Why did you want a copy of the abstract?" Mike asked.

"I wanted to have it with me because I run into this junkie every once in a while, and I wanted to have some leverage to squeeze him a little." Bradley gave an exasperated sigh, "Come on, Lieutenant, you know how it is with snitches. You Homicide guys have expense accounts to pay these guys off, but us working slobs don't have that luxury and have to find other ways of doing business."

"Yeah, we've heard about you other ways of doing business," Mike thought silently as he stared up at the insolent officer.

"Why did you assault Inspector Keller in the hospital?" Redding asked quietly, making Bradley jump at the softly spoken accusation.

Bradley spun around to face Redding; his eyes opened wide in feigned shock. "What the Hell are you talking about? Are you crazy? I didn't assault Keller!"

"He said you did." The younger IA officer said softly.

"Well he doesn’t know what he's talking about," Bradley paused as though an amazing thought had just entered his mind, "Or maybe he does. Keller has been out to get me ever since he joined Homicide. You have no idea what that kid is like outside this office. He's had it out for me since the beginning and he's not going to pin something on me I didn't do." Suddenly Bradley felt a wave of confidence flow over him as he turned and looked at Mike. “Oh, I get it now! Keller stuffs up and gets himself shot and your looking for a scapegoat to cover for him.” Turning back to the two IA officers he demanded, “So, how about some proof of all these unsubstantiated allegations. Huh? Well? Until you come up with something, I suggest you leave me alone or I may just have to contact the union. Harassment is illegal you know." Turning toward the door, he paused as he looked over his shoulder at Mike and growled, "Is there anything else, _Lieutenant_?"

"Not at the moment." Mike answered as the two IA officers shook their heads.

"Then I'll be on my way, I’m supposed to be out on patrol."

Bradley reached for the door as Mill's voice stopped him. "We'll be in touch." Bradley yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind him as Mills snapped the "off" button on the tape recorder plunged the room into silence. Mills pushed the rewind button on the tape recorder as he looked at his partner, "What do you think?"

“I think Mike is right about his suspicions. Bradley is a liar, and a good one. He knows the ropes and knows how to cover his tracks."

Mills nodded his agreement as he looked back at Mike, "What about the girl that he claims flagged him down, Mike?”

Mike sat up a bit straighter in his chair. "She’s scared. There was a lot that she isn't saying."

"Do you think you could convince her to tell you what she really knows?"

Mike sighed and leaned back in his chair. "She’s scared, Tom, and I’m not surprised after I saw Bradley pull away from the front of her house when I went to question her before.”

“Do you think he has threatened her?” Mills asked.

“From the way I have heard that he works the streets, and the way he threatened Steve earlier today, I would bet my life on it.” Mike told the IA officer as he stood up and grabbed his fedora and coat and headed towards the door. “But maybe I can convince her that not all cops are like Bradley and to tell us what she knows.”

Mills nodded, aware if anyone could reassure the frightened girl it was Mike as he watched Mike hurry out of his office, before he reached for Bradley’s notebook that his partner was holding and removing the rubber band that marked the current page, he murmured. "Okay, Bradley let’s see what this has to say about where you were when Keller needed help."

SOSF SOSF SOSF

Things were moving quickly. Much more quickly than he had anticipated and not in the direction he had expected. It was impossible to understand how others could not understand things the way he did, but reality was upon him and he had to deal with it now in order to insure his future. Bradley momentarily hesitated as he reached for the shiny chrome handle on the smoked glass door. This was something he had planned and thought about for years, and now it was suddenly and unexpectedly thrust upon him. Approaching the counter, he smiled at the receptionist as he pulled out his SFPD flat badge and showed his ID. "I'd like to retire."

SOSF SOSF SOSF

It had taken just over an hour to end one phase of life and begin another. The counsellor had tried to persuade him to take his retirement as a monthly pay check like most people, but he insisted on a cash payout. Once approved by the Retirement Board, the money would be transferred to his account in twenty-four hours.

He hummed softly to himself as he walked out into the warm afternoon sunshine, he just had a few loose ends to tie up and then he could enjoy the rest of his life! Reaching his car, he opened the door and slid behind the driver’s seat, he had one quick visit to make before he said his farewells to that brat of a college boy, he giggled out loud like an excited schoolgirl. Man, was he going to enjoy that visit!


	11. Chapter 11

Looking across the lobby after directing a officer to take a very unco-operative drunk to the holding cells, Sergeant Morris called out to the Homicide lieutenant as he saw Mike run down the stairs and headed towards the door leading out to the parking lot. “Mike!”

Mike turned as he heard the desk sergeant call his name to find Tom Morris rounding the desk and hurrying across to him.

“I heard what happened to Steve yesterday. How is he?” Tom asked as he reached him.

“He took a round in the chest but the doc said he’s going to be okay.” Mike answered softly.

“Thank God, I heard that he saved two of our guys lives out there yesterday. Stepped right out into the line of fire to wave them out of the kill zone.” The sergeant breathed, shaking his head, unsure if he could do the same thing under the same circumstances. Mike swallowed hard and nodded as the memory of just how close he had come to losing his Buddy boy washed over him as the desk sergeant continued. “I was just about to ring you, Mike, I heard that you want to speak to Gary Tommings.”

Mike nodded, “I do but I have been told that he has left town.”

Morris smiled, “Well, he didn’t get far, one of our guys picked him up for pick-pocketing and drug possession at the bus station.”

“He’s here?” Mike asked in surprise.

“He’s cooling his heels in the holding cell as we speak.” The desk sergeant smiled, following the Homicide lieutenant as Mike changed direction and headed towards the holding cells.

SOSF SOSF SOSF

Gary Tommings looked around the small SFPD holding cell that he found himself in. He cursed his luck. He had been pinched for pick pocketing some old geezer’s wallet for some much-needed spending money just before getting on the bus that was going to get him the Hell out of San Francisco.

Licking his lips nervously, he turned and stared, not even tempted by tray of food sat untouched on the small table that had been provided for him. Jail food wasn't the best. It didn't seem to matter what they called it, it all looked and tasted the same. The only thing he really liked was the chocolate pudding. It was a little grainy, but at least it had some attempt of flavoring.

He jumped at the sound of the cell door, and he spun around, his heart thumping hard in his chest as he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards his cell. Swallowing hard, he eyed the plastic tray, trying to decide if he could use it or the plastic fork as some sort of weapon to protect himself as he backed back until his back was flush against the wall.

"Hey, Gary, I have someone who would like to have a quick chat with you." The desk sergeant announced, frowning at the terrified man backed up against the far wall as he nodded the jailer to open the cell door before stepping inside. Eyeing the scared man closely, Tom’s frown deepened, “Hey Gary, are my guys treatin’ you alright?”

Gary swallowed nervously, relieved that it wasn't Bradley and nodded, not moving from his spot as he rubbed his arms and mumbled, staring at Mike, "Oh yeah, no problem."

“Good, good!” Tom murmured, glancing at Mike in confusion before returning his attention back to the terrified man. In all the times he had seen Gary in lock up, he had never seen Gary as petrified as he was at the moment, not even when he was strung out and hurting for his next hit.

Stepping around Tom but keeping his distance from the frightened man, Mike softly reassured him, “Hi Gary, I’m Lieutenant Stone from Homicide and I want to ask you a couple of questions about Officer Bradley.”

The desk sergeant turned and stared at Mike in shock and surprise, as he wondered what kind of questions that Mike would want to ask a small-time crim like Tommings about one of his officers as Gary swallowed hard and whispered, "He'll kill me, man."

“No, he won’t I promise.” Mike told him softly taking another small step forward as he promised, "Nobody’s going to hurt you. You have my word on that. Now, why don't you sit down and tell me about Bradley?"

Looking across at the desk sergeant, who nodded his encouragement, Gary sighed and took a small, timid step forward. Sitting down on the edge of his bunk, he stared down at his hands and reluctantly began to tell the two officers as he spoke about his involvement with, and fear of, Officer Bradley that had begun after a small drug several months before that Bradley had let slide in return for Gary’s snitching services. As his fear and agitation grew, Gary varied between pacing and sitting on the edge of the bunk as he painted a portrait of escalating fear, intimidation, threats and pain inflicted by the SFPD officer over the last few months ending with how he feared that Bradley would kill him if he did not back up Bradley’s alibi of attending a domestic between him and his girlfriend at the time of Steve’s shooting.

Swallowing hard, Gary admitted that after Tia had called him and told him of Bradley’s threats and demands that she cover for him, he had panicked, knowing that Bradley would be searching for him next. Looking up at Mike who was listening silently, he explained that he was on parole and couldn’t afford to be picked up on a felony assault if he lied for Bradley but he also knew the consequences of going against Bradley’s demands. He had already fallen on Bradley’s bad side once after refusing the officer’s demands and it was not a place that he ever wanted to find himself again. And after Tia told him just how angry Bradley was about being investigated for not responding to another cop’s shooting and how Bradley now needed an alibi, he had no doubts about what Bradley would do to him if he refused to do as Bradley ordered.

Mike nodded as the frightened young man fell silent, glancing at Tom who looked just as shocked and angry as he felt about Bradley’s behaviour. Looking back at Gary, he thanked him for telling them about Bradley's threats and behaviour before asking softly, “Would you be willing to be interviewed by our Internal Affairs officers and tell them what you just told us about Officer Bradley.”

Biting his bottom lip, Gary looked up at Tom for some reassurance who again nodded his encouragement. Looking back at Mike, he asked softly, “If I do, will I get some sort of protection? I mean if Bradley finds out that I’m ratting him out -”

The desk sergeant reached across and squeezed his shoulder, promising, “If you give a statement to the other officers, Gary, I don’t think that you will need to worry about Officer Bradley again.”

Gary released a quivering breath in a loud swoosh, running a shaking hand shaking hand over his head as he stared at two officers who had just listened to his story and believed him before he whispered, "I guess Bradley doesn't own all of you after all."

“No, no, he doesn’t,” Mike answered softly before turning to Tom and ordering, “Why don’t you escort Mr Tommings up to Internal Affairs. I am sure that Lieutenant Mills would like to listen to what he has to say.”

“Will do, Mike,” Tom nodded as he reached for Gary’s arm to lead him out of the cell.

Pausing at the cell door , Gary turned and looked at Mike as he whispered, “Thank you, Lieutenant.”

Mike frowned, “Thank me for what?”

“Believing me!” Gary smiled as he felt the weight of the world suddenly lift from his shoulders.

Mike smiled and nodded as Gary turned and allowed Tom to lead him out of the holding cells.

Following them out, Mike turned and headed towards the door that led out to the parking lot, reaching it just as Norm breathlessly caught up with him.

“Mike, I’m glad I caught you.” Norm began as he walked out of the building with the Homicide lieutenant as he rushed on, “I thought that you would want to know straight away, Bradley just turned in his paperwork and pulled the plug."

Mike stopped in his tracks and turned to face Norm, his shock and surprise written all over his face. "Bradley’s retired?"

"Sure did, Mike, as of earlier today. Nobody saw it coming."

Suddenly a feeling of uneasiness came over Mike. No one left like that without a good reason. Bradley was up to something and Mike had a sinking feeling just what he was up to. "Let's go,” he ordered Norm as he ran towards the car, “Bradley’s going to try and make sure that no one can tell us what he really did yesterday.”

SOSF SOSF SOSF

"Hi, Baby."

Tia nearly jumped out of her skin, the glass in her hand crashing to the floor as she heard Bradley’s menacing whisper close behind her. "You scared me!" She gasped, backing slowly away from the man towering over her and blocking her only means of escape.

He laughed as he stepped towards her and gently caressed her face. “There’s no need for you to be scared if you have done what you were told!” he said softly, leaning down to kiss her face. Pulling away, Tia tried to dash around him but Bradley grabbed her arm, causing her to cry out in pain as he jerked her roughly back. "Where do you think you're going?"

“Away from you!” She hissed bravely as she straightened up to her full height, “You and your lies! I’ve had enough! I’m not covering for you anymore!”

Bradley squeezed her arm tighter, causing her once again to cry out in pain. "Really? And what do you plan on doing about it?"

Tia laughed almost hysterically, “I’m going to call a cop, like I should have in the beginning. I mean a real cop and not a pretender like you!” Reaching into her pocket, she removed the small piece of paper that Mike had given her and smiled triumphantly up at Bradley as she laughed again, “Oh look, I just happen to have his phone number – Lieutenant Michael Stone, Homicide. Isn’t he a friend of that cop you tried to kill?”

"Why you little..."

Summoning her courage, she looked him straight in the eye. "Stone and Homicide are on to you. You won't get away with what you've done and I ... I'm not going down with you. You can't fool them. They're onto you and your web of lies."

"What did you tell him?" He roared, slamming her head against the wall, his rage magnifying his strength.

“The truth!” Tia gasped aware that she was about to die no matter what she said. “I told them everything like I should have from the start.”

“The truth? THE TRUTH? You don’t know how to tell the truth?” Bradley screamed as he slammed her head painfully into the wall again. “You’re just street trash, who couldn’t lie straight in bed! Why would they listen to you?”

"Because I have no reason to lie to them and they know it." She gasped blinking back the darkness that hovered at the edges of her vision. She cried out as he slammed her body back into the wall again, her head exploding in agony as she heard him scream at her.

“You’re just trash. I’m the cop! They wouldn’t believe you!”

Her head slammed back against the wall and this time the agony exploded into a flash of white before the room suddenly darkened and his shouts faded away into nothingness.

"Do you hear me?" He screamed again as he once more slammed her head viciously against the wall. Releasing his hold, he stepped back and watched as Tia's limp form slid to the floor. "This is all your fault. You brought this on yourself. You should learn to keep your mouth shut." Lifting his foot, he kicked the motionless body in the face, enjoying the sound of breaking bones as he whispered, “This is all your fault and that college brat of Stone’s! You shoulda kept ya mouth shut!” Kicking the body again, he muttered, “Well guess you won’t be squealing anymore and when I’m finished either will Keller!” Nudging the crumpled body with his foot one last time, Bradley spun around and headed for the door. She had it coming, and now he needed to make sure that Keller got what he too had coming.


	12. Chapter 12

Mills grabbed his mug of coffee as he read through Bradley’s file. He growled softly to himself as his hand tightened around the mug. Bradley was a bad cop, who believed he was a law unto himself. A man who had a total disregard for anyone else but himself, he knew the system and used it to his advantage, managing so far to keep one step ahead of them with his street smarts.

He shook his head, Bradley’s arrogance would be his undoing, already he was slipping- looking down at Bradley’s notepad with the missing entry of his response and interaction with Tia Lonkiki might seem insignificant to some but it was just another nail in his coffin. Keller’s shooting had begun Bradley’s downfall, the threats that Keller had told Mike that Bradley had made against him and the missing notes just backed up Mike Stone’s suspicions. Now that Tommings had been found and had decided to co-operate and if Mike could convince the girl to co-operate as well, Bradley’s elaborate house of lies was about to come tumbling down around him.

SOSF SOSF SOSF

Sauntering up to the SFPD guard standing outside the Intensive Care room, Bradley grinned and nodded. “How’s it goin’ Kenny? Is Steve awake? I thought I’d drop in and pay him a quick visit. I know just how boring lying in a hospital bed can be!”

"I don't know.’ The officer said uncertainly, “He's not supposed to have any visitors. Stone made that pretty clear."

“Stone’s talking about civilians,” Bradley answered confidently, “I know that he doesn’t mean a fellow officer in blue, why would he? But if you want to take his words literally…” Bradley shrugged and started to turn away, “tell Steve I said Hi and apologize for me that I wasn’t allowed to visit! He will be disappointed.”

The young officer chewed his bottom lip for a few seconds before he called out to the man leaving, “Hang on, John.” Bradley smiled to himself before he turned around slowly and looked back at the officer questioningly. “I guess it would be okay to let you in to see Steve but make it quick."

"Quick wouldn't be any fun," Bradley muttered under his breath as he pushed past the officer and through the door, shutting it solidly behind him.

Stepping across to the bed, he drew his gun and pressing the cold steel of the barrel against the sleeping man's head whispered, “Guess who?” as Steve instantly woke at the terrifying sensation.

Officer Kenny glanced nervously at hospital door he was guarding, suddenly regretting his decision to allow Bradley into Steve’s room. The order from the lieutenant was clear ‘Absolutely No Visitors Unless Approved By Him First Were Allowed’ and he had the sickening feeling that he had just screwed up big time, that the order extended to cops as well - After all, Steve was still in Intensive Care and needed to rest and recover. What if Stone showed up? He'd be eaten alive. Quickly pushing the door open he stopped dead in his tracks. "Bradley? What are you doin' man?"

Without taking his eyes from his victim, Bradley growled, "Kenny, get out of here! This is none of your business!" Grabbing Keller by the hair to stop him from moving, the older SFPD officer swung the gun at Kenny threateningly, "I said GET OUT OF HERE!"

Kenny backed toward the door, reaching behind him to pull it open, not willing to take his eyes off the person he thought he knew. "Sure thing man, just be cool."

Sprinting to the nurses’ desk, Kenny grabbed the phone and dialled the number as quickly as his shaking hand would allow. "Headquarters,” he nearly shouted when the call was answered, "It’s Officer Roberts, I need an urgent patch through to Lieutenant Stone, Now!"


	13. Chapter 13

Pulling up in front of the small-unpainted timber home, Mike and Norm climbed out of the car and hurried up the uneven pathway to the open door. Inside they could hear the soft music from a radio playing but Mike’s knocks went unanswered. Mike stepped into the living room and called loudly, "Miss Lonkiki, it’s Lieutenant Stone from Homicide… Miss Lonkiki?”

The house remained silent and eerily still except for the soft rock and roll music being played on the radio from somewhere in the back of the house. Silently unholstering his gun, Mike nodded at Norm to do the same as they began to search the house, first checking the small bedroom and bathroom before cautiously approaching the half-closed kitchen door. Carefully and quietly pushing the door open, Mike stepped inside, his gun ready as he quickly scanned the room for any threat. Finding the kitchen empty, he slipped his gun back into its holster as he stared at a bloody smear that marred the wall near the back door.

Quickly stepping around the table, his heart sunk as he found the battered and bloody body of the young woman slumped on the floor next to the wall. Her open, sightless eyes and the large crimson puddle that spread out from beneath her head told Mike that he was too late, she was already dead. Crouching down, he gently placed his fingers against the side of her throat, feeling for a pulse that he knew he wouldn’t find before he looked up at Norm and shook his head as he slowly stood back up. “We’re too late!” he said softly as he stared at the blood-stained wall in front of him, “Looks like he beat her head into the wall.”

“You don’t think that Bradley’s…?” Norm frowned, staring at the bloodied back of Tia’s head before glancing back up at the red stain on the wall.

Mike sighed and nodded as he turned and looked down at the shattered glass and a folded slip of paper near the broken glass on the floor in front of the sink. “I think he realized that he was facing charges and probable dismissal for ignoring Steve’s call for assistance and assaulting Steve in the hospital. And he couldn’t allow that to happen because he knows that it means he will lose his police pension-”

“And that’s why he suddenly retired today.” Norm breathed, his eyes widening, “But even Bradley knows that its going to take a couple of days for the paperwork to be officially processed.”

“So he’s making sure that the charges don’t happen and that he can retire with a full pension. He probably thinks that after Tommings fled that we wouldn’t find him in time, which just left Tia as the only one who could back up what Steve told us.” Mike nodded as he stepped across to the broken glass and crouched down before removing his pen from his pocket to use the pen’s tip to turn the slip of paper over. Staring down at his own hand written name and phone number he sighed out loud before he looked back up at Norm, “And it looks like she told him that she wasn’t going to go along with his plans anymore.” Standing back up, he ordered softly, “You better radio for Bernie and Charlie over here and get an APB out on Bradley.”

The uniformed sergeant nodded before turning and hurrying back out of the front door as Mike walked back to the body, wishing that he had taken her back to Bryant Street for questioning as he had originally planned when he had the chance.

"Mike!" Norm shouted from the front door, "Something's goin' on at the hospital!"

A look of fear and horror flickered across Mike’s face as he turned and ran towards the door. "My God, he's gone after Steve!" he gasped in horror as they ran down to the car. Pausing as he reached the driver’s car door, and remembering his obligation to the young woman lying dead in the kitchen, Mike looked over the roof of the car at the uniformed SFPD sergeant as he promised softly, "I'll get one of the boys here to relieve you as fast as I can.”

Closing the door that he had just opened and stepping back from the car, Norm nodded his understanding as he watched Mike climb into the car and speed away.

SOSF SOSF SOSF

The unmistakable cold sensation of a barrel of a gun being pressed against his head brought Steve Keller into a state of full alertness despite the pain medication that was flowing through his body and he opened his eyes wide to find himself staring into the grinning insane face of Bradley. He gasped and pulled away but any attempts of an escape were thwarted as Bradley grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. It was only then did the young injured inspector become aware of a second person standing near the door.

"Bradley? What are you doin' man?"

Steve winced as Bradley’s grip in his hair grew tighter as he heard the older man growl, “Kenny get out of here. This is none of your business!"

He saw the gun swing towards the young officer and reached slowly and carefully up with a trembling hand as Bradley yelled, “"I said GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Sure thing man, just be cool."

The small distraction was all he needed as he grabbed for the gun and tried to pull it away. He knew he was no match in his current condition to wrench the gun free from Bradley’s hand but he was not about to lie back and risk Bradley using it against an innocent man. Using what little strength that he possessed, Steve pulled the barrel of the gun down and attempted to twist it free from Bradley’s hand.

Startled by Steve's foolhardy grab for his gun, Bradley felt the gun slip momentarily from his grasp. A roar of anger erupted from his throat as he tightened his grip on the gun and tried to point it upwards towards Steve's head, “Why you little….”

Ignoring the pain that tore through his body, Steve grabbed the gun with both hands as he struggled desperately to point it down and away from his body but Bradley was just too strong. The room suddenly reverberated with the sound of gunfire and Steve cried out as his leg erupted in fiery pain, his hands releasing the gun as he instinctively grabbed for his leg as tears of pain rolled down his face.

“What the hell?” Bradley screamed as he pulled the gun free and slammed the barrel down striking the side of Steve’s head. “You mess up all of my plans!” he screamed again as the gun rose and fell, hitting the injured man over and over again. “You’re the reason why everything has gone wrong. You don’t deserve to live!!”


	14. Chapter 14

Mike leaped from the elevator as soon as the doors slid open. Several SFPD officers quickly gathered outside Steve's room, ready to help but at the moment unable to do so. Kenny hurried toward the Homicide officer, beginning his explanation almost before he was within hearing range. "I'm sorry Lieutenant, I never dreamed Bradley would do something like that. He's crazy!"

Mike placed a hand on Kenny's shoulder, "Slow down. What did Bradley do? What's going on?"

Kenny had just begun to explain when everyone jumped as the sounds of a violent struggle and Steve’s pain filled cries were heard coming from the room.

"Steve!" Mike lunged toward the closed ICU room door, angrily yanking away from Kenny’s grip as Kenny tried to stop him.

Steve cried out in agony as he tried to roll away but the pull of the chest tubes and IVs kept him trapped on the bed as the fierce beating continued. He was vaguely aware as the door to his room crashed open and Bradley grabbed him half off the bed. Unable to stop the cry of agony that escaped as the violent movement tore the plastic tube from his chest, Steve struggled weakly as Bradley pulled the injured inspector close, using Steve as a human shield as he turned towards the door.

Pulling out his gun and bursting through the door Mike, like Kenny before him, was stopped in his tracks as he found himself facing Bradley who was armed with a 4" .38 blue steel revolver and holding a bleeding Steve in front of him, his gun pressed hard against Steve’s head, his finger on the trigger.

"Take a look, Stone." Bradley shouted triumphantly, holding the gasping, bleeding man as he shielded himself behind him. "Take a look at your Golden Boy." He suddenly began shaking Steve violently, unable to control the rage, "This is all your fault!”

"Stop it!" Mike ordered, taking a cautious step forward, "You're going to kill him!"

"That's the idea, Lieutenant.’ Bradley sneered coldly at Mike, “You let this little brat here sweet talk you into taking my job and now he's going to pay for it."

Mike was horrified. Steve was barely conscious, struggling to breathe, blood saturating the white sheet that was now tangled around his legs. Keeping his eyes on the deranged man holding his best friend, Mike nodded and softly agreed. "Maybe you're right, John. Maybe taking on an inexperienced kid like him was a mistake."

Laughing hysterically, Bradley shook his head, “Ya think it was a mistake, Mike? It was more than a mistake! The whole reputation of Homicide suffered for it. Look at how badly he messed up and got himself shot. But if that wasn’t bad enough, the little brat lied and accused a good officer like me of not responding. He couldn’t take the heat of his own stuff-up, so he tried to use me as his scapegoat!” Looking down at the semiconscious man in his arm, Bradley shook Steve violently and pressed the gun harder against his victim’s skull as he growled, “Didn’t cha, college boy?”

It was all Mike could do not to rush the gun wielding former officer, and he dug his nails into his palm in frustration. Diplomacy was the only way he was going to be able to save his friend. He held his breath as he saw Steve move.

Lifting his head, the young inspector looked blearily up at his captor, “I didn’t lie! You ignored my call!”

“You lied!” Bradley screamed, shaking Steve roughly, as he demanded, “Tell him you lied!”

Mike cringed as Bradley shook Steve again, "Stop it! If you want to talk, then talk to me, John, he’s hurt and he doesn’t know what he is saying. The doctors have told me the pain medication he’s on makes him imagine things that didn’t happen..."

Bradley stopped and stared at Mike, "You see. He did lie! I told you so! He lied about everything. He even had you fooled! But he never fooled me." Shaking Steve violently again, he screamed. “Didn’t you, College Boy?" Using the gun, Bradley pointed towards the blood that was now pooling around Steve’s leg, "He did that too. It was his fault. He pulled the gun out of my waistband and tried to kill me. He's been out to get me ever since he tricked you into giving him my job!"

"I can see that now." Mike said quietly as he moved a step closer to the two men, as he slowly re-holstered his gun and held his hands up in the air in an attempt to convince the deranged man that he was no longer a threat. "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you earlier, but I promise I will listen to you now, if you hand me the gun and let Keller go."

"See, Mike, I knew you'd understand if someone just explained it to you." Mike sucked in a sharp breath as Bradley shook the now unconscious man again in an effort to emphasize his point, "But don't feel bad. This lying little college boy fooled a lot of people."

Mike held out his hand as he took another cautious step forward, "Give me the gun, John, and we can talk." he ordered softly

“It’s his fault that Tia got hurt. He wanted her to lie for him as well.” Bradley explained as Mike moved closer, “I tried to explain to her that lying to cover for him was wrong, but she wouldn't listen." He growled in grief and anger as his finger tightened on the trigger, "But she was scared of him! It’s all his fault!"

"I know," Mike said quickly, afraid that Steve was running out of time, "I didn't know it then, but I know it now. Come on, John, it’s not too late. Give me the gun and let’s talk."

Bradley let out a breath before he slowly nodded and held out his gun for Mike to take. Looking down at the man he still held in his arm, he looked back up at Mike and asked, "Do you want me to book him? Murder for Tia's death would be a good start."

Mike nodded his agreement as he took Bradley’s gun and slipped it into his coat pocket before he reached for Steve, carefully sliding him back onto the bed. Reaching for Bradley’s arm, he helped the mentally ill officer up and led him towards the door and away from his closest friend, "Yeah that sounds like a good start. Just come with me and I'll have one of the other officers take care of the paperwork."

"Thanks Mike. I knew you'd listen to reason." Bradley smiled before he turned and looked up at Mike and eagerly asked, “As for my promotion to Homicide, when do you want me to start?”

SOSF SOSF SOSF

The first rays of dawn peeked through the small window as Mike rose from his chair and began to pace the room. Steve had not yet awoken after surgery to remove the bullet from his thigh and to reinsert the chest tube that was so violently pulled out during the hostage siege yesterday afternoon.

Unable to stop the shiver that shook his body as he remembered the horrifying sight of his critically injured young friend being held with a gun to his head, Mike turned and stared out of the window. Bradley had been a bully, lying and intimidating his way through every situation, even blaming his victims for his own insane actions. Shaking his head in disbelief Mike recalled the insane officer’s claims that Steve had robbed him of his rightful position on Homicide. Even if he had not selected Steve, Bradley never stood a chance of being part of the Homicide team.

A painful soft cough followed by a moan from the bed caught his attention and he turned and hurried to the side of the bed, smiling as Steve’s eyes slowly flickered open. Gently placing his hand on the top of the patient’s head, "Hey, welcome back, Sleepy head.”

Steve blinked as the familiar figure that leaned above him slowly came into focus. Licking dry lips, he weakly whispered, “Mike.” Shifting slightly, he gasped at the pain that seemed to be attacking him from everywhere.

“The doctor said that you are going to be fine, Steve.” Mike began quietly, his hand sliding down to gently squeeze Steve’s shoulder in sympathy as he spoke, “You are going to be sore for a couple of days, your lung was re-torn when the chest tube was pulled out and the bullet caused some muscle damage in your leg but with some rest and physio you are good for a full recovery.”

"Bullet?" Steve whispered, confused as vague, disjointed images floated through his battered brain.

“You were shot in the leg.” Mike explained, worried with the apparent memory loss of what had happened only hours before. “Bradley managed to get into your room, he took you hostage.”

“He wanted…me to lie!” Steve whispered as small snatches of the memory solidified.

Mike could feel his throat tightening as he took in the new bandages and injuries that now marred his best friend, and how helpless he has been to prevent them. “But you wouldn’t. You really put up a fight, Buddy boy, you refused to give in to his bullying.”

“What happened with… Bradley?” Steve asked breathlessly, grimacing as his bruised face hurt with the effort of talking.

"He's in custody, Steve. He won't bother you anymore." Mike answered truthfully.

The young inspector shook his head, “He’s sick, Mike, he didn’t know what he… was doing... he needs help… He’s not responsible…for his actions.”

Mike shook his head amazed at the concern and compassion that this young man had for the man who hated him so much that he had deliberately ignored his call for assistance and then tried to kill him all because of an insane idea that Steve had robbed him of his promotion. Squeezing Steve’s arm, Mike whispered, “We’ll talk about Bradley’s actions later, now all I want you to be concerned with is resting and getting stronger.”

Steve nodded as he allowed his eyes to drift closed, “Promise me Mike… that you will go home… and get…some sleep…as well…” he murmured, “I know…these hospital…chairs are…killers to sleep…in.”

Mike smiled. "I promise, Buddy boy.” he whispered fondly down at the sleeping man in the bed, "I will go home tomorrow to sleep in my own bed, maybe."


	15. Chapter 15

** Epilogue **

Bradley, dressed in his best brown suit, stood beside his lawyer as he contritely faced the judge and pleaded no contest to the charges of battery and manslaughter. Agreeing to accept whatever verdict the judge determined as appropriate, he listened emotionlessly as his lawyer spoke on his behalf.

"So, you see my client is not a malicious person and is not a threat to society. He's a good man who has selflessly protected and served his community for thirty years." the lawyer paused to emphasize his point as he continued in an almost conspiratorial voice, "The stress just got to be too much for him and he focused that anger on one person." He looked down at the personnel folder in front of him. "He retired the other day, so he isn't even a cop any more. Let's not let one moment of indiscretion erase a lifetime of work. Would you be willing to accept that my client was under a great deal of stress and suffered from a complete psychotic break when these crimes occurred? Now my client has been stabilized on medication, he deeply regrets his actions. I beg the court to allow him do his time in an appropriate medical facility where he can get the psychiatric help that he so desperately requires."

The judge nodded solemnly before he turned to the defendant standing in the dock. "Mr. Bradley, the court accepts your plea of no contest to the charges filed against you. Taking your career as a law enforcement officer into consideration, I'm sentencing you to a State Psychiatric Hospital for a period of confinement to be determined by two State Psychiatrists."

Bradley had been looking at the floor as the judge spoke, but now looked up and met his eyes, "Thank you, Sir."

At a look from the judge, the bailiff stepped forward and took Bradley by the arm, leading him toward a side door. He would begin serving his sentence immediately. He turned and smiled at the young inspector watching him closely from the gallery. “Bye, College Boy, I’ll see you later!” he giggled as he was led away.


End file.
